Booyah!
by Marthaaaaa
Summary: Kate looked at the paper in her hands, put fingers across it, and smiled and headed home. To know what that paper was, keep on reading. Enjoy. Rated T just in case. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

"Richard! I need you to go to the post office, I got a package, but I have no time to go and get it by myself. Please." She smiled a little, hoping that Rick will go.

Rick came to kitchen, only wearing black sweatpants. His mother was there.

"Okay, I'll go, but where are you going, that you can't get the packgage yourself?" Rick was a little suspicious, because his mother looked pretty good, since it was just a normal day.

"Oh, well, I have a audition for a play. I think you want me to go and get the part. I'm gonna come home late at night. Is that okay with you, Rick?" She took her coat, put it on, checked herself out, and was ready to go.

"Yes, yes mother. Go ahead and get that part!" Rick said happily, and went to the coffeemachine, and made himself some hot, good tasting coffee.

"Oh, I almost forgot. What time post office opens?"

"Ehh, I think it was at 8 o'clock."

"Okay mother, go now. I don't want you to be late, right?" Rick looked at his watch, it let him know it was already 9 o'clock. He drank slowly his coffee and sat behind counter, reading newspaper.

"I'll go now. Take care, Rick. Oh, and hug Alexis when she comes home from sleepover, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Sure mother! Bye!"

"Bye, Ricky!"

Kate Beckett, just woke up from her beauty sleep about an hour ago, she already had been showered, dried her long, brown hair, made some more curls into her hair, a little make-up, and she was ready to go to the post office.

She had to go there, because her father told her two weeks ago that he sent her a package, which contains some stuff that belonged to her, when she was about 4, something she made with her mother. Her mother is her weak spot, she only tells about her to people, she really trusts, and cares.

Mostly, when Kate talks about her, she sometimes can hold back tears, but sometimes she breaks, she lets some tears come out of her eyes.

Kate wore white skinny jeans, and beautiful airy red blouse, and red high heels, which matched her blouse.

She left her apartment, locked the door, putting her steps towards the elevator. Steps into elevator, and chooses button, which said floor one. She pushed that button, when arrived down, stepped out and went outside the building.

She could smell some fresh air, but no much. She saw so many happy people, and was glad being one of them. Wind blowed her hair away from her face, she felt good. Sun was shining, she was happy.

She bought herself coffee from coffeeshop, took a sip, and started moving towards post office.

Richard leaved building, sun shining right in his eyes, he forgot his sunglasses.

"Damn." he thought.

His direction was directed towards post office. While walking like a boss, he saw a woman, who looked exactly his old friend, who had long brown curly hair all over her shoulders and her back. Rick sneaked behind her, and made a creepy face, put his hands on her shoulders and screamed:

"Booooooooyaaaaaah!" He thought his plan worked like a charm.

Lady jumped up, screamed like she had seen a ghost, turned around and pushed him. She saw that coffee was spilled all over her blouse. Her jaw almost hit the ground.

Rick's face was priceless, when he got that that woman wasn't his old friend. Although he thought that woman was stunning with her face framed by her long, brown, curly hair and hazel eyes, long lashes. Beautiful.

She was speechless, her mouth was opened, and her chin started trembling lightly as soon she saw the guy who scared her, he was the writer. Richard Castle. He was her one of her favourite writer.

"Oh, I-I-I'm so sorry!" Rick said as his jaw was opened, eyes big and she saw that he was so embarrassed, and so was she.

"Mhhhhmmm, well, it's ummm, nice being poured over with coffee." A kind smile appeared to her face, while straighting her blouse to see how bad was it.

"I thought you were one of my old friend, but apparently you weren't, so I'm sorry. Usually I don't scare stranger ladies." He smiled, watching her a little scared face.

"You'd be only scared a little I guess, since I was pretty scary, I think. But that coffee, on your blouse, that's bad." He gazed her, with a little smile on his face.

"Well, It's okay. Really, not a big deal." She said, when running her hands through her hair, "Well, I guess that, ehh, I got to get changed at home." She stuttered, since her favourite writer had just poured her over with coffee.

"Yes, of course, I'll just go to the post office, where I was heading anyways." He felt awkwardly, and pointed to the direction of post office, like he thought that she didn't know that.

"Bye then." She started walking towards her apartment, walked a little, turned around, waved at him, little smile on her face, and continued walking home. She felt his eyes on her, but didn't look back.

"Bye!" Rick had to scream it to her, since she was so far away from him. He hadn't seen more beautiful eyes, he remembered these eyes, he wanted to see them as soon as possible. He smiled slightly, and started heading to post office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**I'd love to get more reviews. Thanks :)**

_6 months later._

"Hey, detective Beckett, could you please come in here for a sec? I have a request for you." As Montgomery stood in front of his office's door.

"Okay, Sir." She walked into his office, sat down, little confused face.

"Beckett, you're a detective, I know. But I have a request for you, to go and patrol for about 2 hours and catch bad guys? I really need you to go and do this, since we've just solved a murder, and no new ones at the moment I think you don't have much better to do." He pushed his lips together hard, and hoped that she will accept this.

"Hmmm, let's see. Solved murder, I have no where to go, or no need to be somewhere, and it's midday, I have to say I'm gonna do this." She said it with a smile, she thought why Montgomery had this confused look, she would have accepted this anyway. She could see how his face was relieved.

"I don't know, but I thought you're not going to do this. I'm happy you are good with it. You're going alone, isn't it a big deal? And, your car is in the underground garage, number 2861."

"Ohh. Alone? You must trust me so much, not that I think I can't drive a car, but maybe I have to turn on car's sirens to stop someone?" He could tell that she was a little scared, but he knew she's actually alright with this.

"Mhhmm, and yeah, alone. Well, you sure are a good driver, fast and stuff." He laughed and looked at her. She still had a little scared look. "You're going to be alright, you can call me if you need any help, but remember that, you can't call while driving, this can mess up things a little.. Okay, pretty big. If you need to turn on sirens, then do it. And oh, when somebody exceeds the speed, pull the car over, if there's a need to give a fine, call me, and i'll send somebody to you, to set fine's amount. Okay?"

"Okay, Sir. I'll just go now." She had to put a smile on her face, so Montgomery won't worry about her.

"Good luck, detective. Take the keys." He said with smile, and relieved. Now he can continue with his work.

"Thank you."

She was already at underground garage, looking for car with number 2861. She stood up on her toes, squinted her eyes.

"There's my car." Happy to see her first patrol car. She was still a little afaid of patrolling around, but she was gonna be okay.

She started the car, started reversing, done with reversing, she drove towards garage's gates. Then it hit her, she was all alone, patrolling, catching bad guys. She was kind of excited actually.

"Mother, what was in that package I brought yesterday?" He asked, being suspicious, and raised an eyebrow a little.

"Oh Richard, I got that part yesterday, and after I left, they told me that they're going to send me a gift. Appears that they sent me a scarf, beautiful red, and I love it. It's really nice of them." She said with a smile, while touching it gently.

"Yes, it sure is nice of them. Seems like they're very happy for you having that part." He smiled, and took a sip of his coffee. "Listen, I have to go to get a movie from shop, I promised Alexis that when she comes home today, I'll watch a movie with her. She misses us." He smiled widely.

He went to his room, to put on some normal clothers. Black pants, gray t-shirt. He set his hair, and was ready to go.

"Bye mother, I'll be back soon." He put on his jacket, and opened door.

"Bye, Ricky." She waved, and continued with reading newspapers.

She saw a black Opel, driving under red light. Started stalking that car, car driver noticed police car, and adjusted some speed. She was a little confused of this driver. Why adjust speed, and try getting away without being fined, since the fine wasn't going to be too big, she assumed, but didn't realy know this kind of stuff.

She was way too busy with thinking, she stopped thinking, as soon she realised that black Opel had stopped, and driver was still in.

She stopped by driver's window, she saw driver was a male, and he reeled down car's window.

"NYPD. And I guess you know why I stopped you from driving forward?" She asked, serious look on her face.

"Oh, since when beautiful women work in NYPD. Isn't this men job? Well, seems like it is for both genders."He had a creepy smile on his face, sunglasses on, black hair to his shoulders.

"Where are you going with these questions? I remember I asked you one, and you didn't answer it. And now you're acting like you don't know what I'm talking about, am I right?" Disgussed by his creepy smile and black greasy hair.

"I'm about to ask you out for a coffee. Why so serious, lady? I know I drove under red light, is this really that bad?"

"I'm about to say no. Yes, it's really bad, you're gonna get fined. Still happy?"

"I'm giving you my number, so you can call me when you think it all over again. Okay? Oh no, how much?" Now he was a little more sad, but still creepy for her.

"No need to, nothing's gonna change my mind. Stay here." She headed to her car, took her phone, and let Montgomery know that she pulled over someone.

"Okay, I'll send someone right there right now. Good work, detective."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hello, Captain Montgomery sent me here. Where's the guy?" He asked, looking at her.

"There." She pointed on black Opel. "That black one."

"Thank you, you may now go and continue patrolling. Well done, detective."

"And thank you. " She smiled, and put gently her hand on car's doorknob, pulled it, door opened, and she sat into car.

Didn't go much time, when she saw red Ferrari, driving maybe too fast in city.

Ferrari stopped as soon it's driver saw police car stalking.

She came out of her car, pushed car's door maybe too hard. He looked into rearview mirror, he saw a stunning woman, maybe too familiar eyes for him. Brown long hair, sexy black jeans, high black heels, white long sleeved shirt, leather jacket on. He was amazed of her hotness.

"You know why I pulled you over?" She asked, again, seriuos look on, although she had to look tough, she thought so. As soon he reeled down his window, he remembered something what happened about 6 months ago. It was her, the one he poured over with coffee. He was so happy, but tried to hide it, and wanted to see, if she remembered it too. That's why her eyes were too familiar.

"I guess so. Red Ferrari, you just wanted to see who's driving in this car. Isn't this so?" He gazed at her. Still he couldn't believe this was happening. He regretted the day, they first met, and he didn't ask for her name, to Google her, or her number, to call her.

Then something hit her. It was Richard Castle, The Richard Castle. He scared me. 6 months ago, of course. She wanted to smile, but hid it, she didn't want to put on his mind that she is so fascinated of meeting him.. Again. In a awkward way.

"Sure this is the reason?" She gave him a little smile. He smiled back.

_Does he remember that he scared me 6 months ago? I hope he does. _

"Can there be possibly more reasons?" He watched her, and thought how someone from Earth could possibly have so beautiful and magical eyes? She must be from Venus. Or somewhere else but Earth.

"Yes, for an example, driving at high speed." She secretly hoped that he would ask her name or anything about last time they met.

"What?" His voice was really high and amazed, eyes wide open. "Why would I drive at high speed?"

She wanted to laugh at his really high voice and big eyes, but she tamed herself. "Well I don't know. Maybe you were rushing to home to watch." She squited her eyes to see what movie box was on the passenger seat. "The Lion King. Like to watch cartoons? I like that movie too." She smiled softly, and looked down on the ground.

"Really?" He smiled, and hoped that their eyes could meet, so he could see her beautiful eyes. "Wait. What? No, no, no. That's not for me." He tried so hard to get her believe that it's not for him. "That's for Alexis."

She felt a little jealous. She was confused of that feeling, since they had met once, and this was their

second time.

"Hmm?" She tried so hard to hide jealousy.

"My daughter. Her name is Alexis, and she's coming home today, and I promised her to watch this with her."

"Oh, of course. Well, since you were driving at high speed, I have to fine you." She was really relieved that it's for his daughter. She hoped that he couldn't tell that she was jealous. "Stay here, please."

"Okay." He laughed quietly and gazed at her as she walked towards her car. She was so very sexy.

She called Captain, and told him that someone else needed to be fined. She looked at Rick's car, he turned his head so quickly, when he saw that she was looking at his car. He thought he was not seen by her.

"Hello, catched a bad guy again?" Officer laughed, and walked to his car. "You can go home now, 2 hours are over. Thanks for your help!" He said, and smiled.

"Thanks. Bye!" She waved, and sat into her car, started it, and left to Precinct.

"Hey, aren't you Richard Castle?" He was surprised, if it was really him.

"Yes, yes i'm." He smiled, and pointed to her car, which was almost disappeared. "Who is she?"

"Oh, you must mean Kate. She's 12th Precinct's homicide detective. Our Captain asked her to patrol today, and seems like she's good at catching bad guys."

"Okay, thanks. Well, how much is the fine?" He asked, felt good for knowing her name now.

Officer wrote a check, and handed it to him. "That much."

"Thanks, and good evening, officer."

"Good night, citizen."

_That is one LONG chapter, but I just love writing it. Leave reviews, thanks. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

It'd been already _three weeks_ since she pulled him over. Just a detective, pulled over a guy, who happened to be Richard Castle. How the hell did this happen? And accidentally he'd poured over her with coffee. How this can be even real, that famous writer, just scares you, and then you pull him over.

_There's going to be at least one more meeting with him. I hope so. _

(…..)

"Mother, can I tell you something?" Rick asked with a little smile on his face.

"Sure do, boy." Martha already looked forward what he had to say.

"Remember that day, when I went to pick up your package, and when I arrived home, did I tell you what happened before I got that package?"

"Of course, the woman you scared, because you thought she was one of your old friends, and then she scared so much, that she poured herself over with her coffee, because of your creepy games?" Martha laughed a little "and if you mean this thing, then yes, I sure do remember this." She had questioning look on her face.

"Why are you asking me, if I remember that day?"

"And remember I told that she'd the most beautiful eyes ever?" he looked at his mother, he pressed his lips together " I saw those eyes again, but you'll never guess how."

"I want to know, really." Martha was full of excitement as she wanted to know how he'd saw these eyes again.

"Okay. I just got back from getting movie, The Lion King for Alexis, because she loved it when she was little. Remember yeah? Anyhow, apparently I was driving too fast in city, so I got pulled over. I reeled down my window, and there she was, with her magic eyes." He didn't know that a little smile appeared on his face. "I really thought we were never going to meet again."

"Oh, well. Did you ask for her name, or number?" She was still excited, since Rick hadn't had any women after Gina. She wanted someone to be with Rick, just as friends, or something more. Just someone good.

He didn't feel too bad about this meeting, since he got her name, but he needed to work a lot, to find her just about knowing her name, and her job. "No, but..." he got cut off by Martha's little speech.

"Richard, why? Not asking name of girl, you've been meeting in two awkward ways, is like eating a cake you like, but not asking for it's recipe." Weird look on his face, eyes confused, mouth trembling a little, he was going to say something.

"Mother, wha." He got cut off again, blinked his eyes, and turned his big eyes to Martha.

"You're right, this was bad example, but you know what I mean, don't you?" She hoped that he did.

"It was a awful example, but I got it. And by the way, I have her name, but I didn't ask it from her. She sent someone from the Precinct to give me a fine. I asked her name from this 'fine giving' guy. And, I know her name is Kate, and she's 12th Precinct's homicide detective. Isn't that interesting?"

"Oh Richard, you're going to find her, aren't you?" She even didn't need him to answer this, she already knew, that he's going to find her. Like a stalker.

He nodded, and took a sip of his juice. Now he'd only find a way of finding this woman.

(….)

"Beckett." She said with strong voice, sounding so tough.

"Hey girl!" And there was the cheerful Lanie's voice. Great.

"Oh, Lanie, hey. What's up?" She felt relieved that it wasn't some of these murder calls.

"Nothing much, just sitting on couch," turned on sarcastic mode "never had so much fun before."

Both laughed, "oh, by the way, I heard that you pulled over an interesting guy 3 weeks ago. " Kate could already tell that Lanie had little grin on her face, wanting to know the answer.

"Mhhhmm, where did you hear this?" _From where, really. _

"You tell me first. How the hell is this possible?" Kate pulled her phone little away from her ear, since Lanie was so excited, so she decided to not respect her ears. "Richard Castle, the writer. He's like your favourite writer, isn't he?" Lanie actually wanted to know everything about this.

"Yes, he is. But there's something you've to know." She bit her bottom lip.

"Girl, tell me, fast. If you're going to do slow talk, I'm gonna drive to your apartment, and torture you to tell me every little thing. Got it? I think you don't want me to come over there." Kate knew, that Lanie's serious. Dead serious. She'll be there if she says so.

"Okay okay Lanie, just don't start jumping around your room, when I tell you that I've met him before." Last words came out of her mouth quietly, she couldn't even almost hear these herself.

Seems like Lanie heard them, "Excuse me, lady?" Lanie was confused, she didn't know if she heard wrong, or right. "did I hear right? You've met him before you pulled him over for driving too fast?"

"Yes, you heard right. Aaaaand now I guess we won't hang up this call too soon, aren't we?" She nodded by herself a little, she knew the answer.

"Girl, you're so smart. Of course, not in the nearest 10 minutes. Thanks, I'll be listening to your interesting story, I promise I won't cut you off."

"Learned from the best," both laughed, "one day, let's say, six months ago, I was walking to post office, my dad said that he'd sent me a gift, something I made with mother, when I was little, but I didn't get that package yet, I think I'll get it tomorrow. Anyhow, I just got my coffee from the cafe, I nearly got any sip, when someone scared me. I spilled all my coffee all over my blouse, I turned around and pushed that person, I didn't see who did it, and I regretted I did this, because it was Richard Castle who scared me." She couldn't hear anything on the other side, Lanie didn't say anything. She was speechless.

"Whoa. This is one, ehhhh, um, hell of a meeting." Lanie laughed, and infected Kate with her laughter, they both laughed hard.

"Well, did he ask for your name, or anything?"

"Nah. Apparently he thought that I was one of his old friends, so he decided to pull a prank. He said he was sorry, and all I could say was that I had to go home, to get changed. Know what, after I left, I felt those blue eyes staring at my back, I just felt it, but I continued walking. And now, three weeks ago I caught him at speeding. I don't know if he remembered this thing six months ago, if he even recognized me."

"Whoa, I have nothing to say. And I bet, he recognized you. Everyone remembers you." Kate smiled softly, "Thanks Lanie."

"No problem. Did you say that you're a fan of his books?" Lanie laughed.

"Obviously no, come on Lanie, who would say that?"

"Uhmm, fans?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not like that, not acting like a biggest fangirl ever, when I meet someone I like. And you know it. I think that he thought that I'm not a fan, at least I hope so."

"Sorry Kate, but I have to go now. Let me know if you two meet again, okay? And if he doesn't ask your name, or number, ask his. You'll be forever alone, if you don't find somebody, know that?" Both of them laughed.

"Eh, okay. We're not going to meet again, it was just coincidence. Forever alone, you got that right. Okay, love you, bye." Kate said, as laughing a little, because Lanie was acting like a matchmaker. Well, she kinda was one already.

"Love you too, bye." She said, and the call ended.

(…...)

NYPD homepage, he typed into Google's searchbox. Appeared one link, what seemed to be right. There he clicked on box named Precincts, and chose 12th Precinct's box, clicked it, and saw Montgomery's picture. There was a number of Precinct's, he wrote it down, and close the browser.

He took his phone, typed in the number, and so the adventure of chasing a woman started.

"Hello, you're calling 12th precinct's number. How can I help?" A womanly voice sounded across the tube.

"Like I don't know that I called to 12th precinct's number" he said quitely to himself.

"What did you say?" A voice asked him, he could tell that the woman was confused.

"Uh, eh, nothing, don't mind it. Does there work a detective, name Kate?" He was excited about maybe getting more information about her.

"Let me see, wait a second."

He rolled his eyes a little, "okay."

"Hmm, there's Katherine Beckett."

Damn, of course, Kate is short version of Katherine, how could he be this stupid?

"Okay, I assume you aren't allowed to give more information."

"You're right, sir."

"Okay, thank you, bye." He said, being a little sad, because he didn't get any smarter about her.

"Good bye." Voice said, as Rick hung up the call.

He stood up, and left his office. He went down the stairs, and saw his mother. "Hey mother, what are you up to?" He said with cheerful voice.

"Richard, why are you so happy? Did you improve your stalking research on her?" She grinned, as she looked at him. He rolled his eyes and performed a fake laugh, "hahaha, so much teasing, really mother?" This wasn't so pleasant.

"Not much, I only know that her name is Katherine Beckett, who works as homicide detective at 12th Precinct." Didn't sound so cheerful anymore.

"I'm sorry, can't help kiddo." She felt kind of sad for him. He sounded hopeless of finding her.

(…...)

_2 days later after midday, something around 2 p.m._

"I need something sweet to eat." She thought, and licked her lips. Last time she ate sweets was when she was something around 19. Chocolate and Richard Castle books were the thing, what helped her to get through her mother's murder. She didn't want to fall in with thoughts about her mother, not again. She has grown into strong, smart, beautiful, happy person, who didn't want to go into her dark place, not again, since it's so hard for her to come out of that place.

She had curly hair, little mascara on, black sweatpants, dark red hoodie, sneakers, and leather jacket. She looked fierce. As she took her wallet, she set her steps to the door, step into hall, locked the door, and rode down in elevator. Hailed a cab, watched the city go by, so many happy people, kids, elders, adults, teenagers. She was so deep in her thoughts, when she blinked her eyes, she saw that she was already at the place named 'Candyland'.

She laughed as she readed the name 'Candyland', it seemed so funny for her, but she didn't want to look like a freak, so she hid the smile, and stepped into the Candyland. She saw so many sweets, but she came here only for one thing. Chocolate cake. With white cream, some berries on. Yummy.

"Hello, would you like to order anything?" A male clerk asked as he smiled.

"Hello, yes, I'd like to get that chocolate cake, with white cream and berries." She smiled, and looked for her wallet.

"Okay. Would you like it here or take it with you?"

"Here. Thanks."

"That will be 2 dollars and 50 cent."

She nodded, and handed him 2 dollars and 50 cents.

"Wait here, you'll get your orded in 5-10 minutes."

"Thank you." She smiled, and looked out of window. It was really good weather today, but not so warm.

"Dad, we have to get chocolate cake, to celebrate that I'm home again, and then we can go and watch The Lion King." Kate looked at girl who just told that. She had beautiful orange tone colored hair, blue eyes.

When she thought all over again, she asked from herself- _The Lion King, isn't that the movie I saw on the passenger seat of_.. She got cut off her thoughts, as soon she realised something. Richard Castle. She felt little weird in her stomach, but she wasn't sure it was Richard Castle's daughter. Did he even have a daughter?

"Yes, of course Alexis the Pumpkin." Said the voice behind Kate. She felt way too familiar with this voice, because it was Richard's voice. So many thoughts went through her mind. One of these was-_It's for Alexis, my daughter._- Her eyes went big and now she was sure, it was Richard Castle himself again. She hoped that they will bump into each other or something like this, or just talk a little.

"Lady, here's your cake. Let the good taste." The clerk said cheerfully, and smiled.

"Thank you, and I will." She turned around, and started heading outside the 'Candyland'. Before she left, for a second, she stood there, and gazed at him. The writer. She started to move, when she saw that Richard Castle, turned around, and met her gaze. He felt funny, because he'd just trying to get so much information aout her, so he could meet her again. Again those eyes, this was his turn.

"Hello, detective Beckett." He raised an eyebrow, and bit his inside cheek.

"What? How, wha, how do you, you, know my name?" She was actually happy inside, but she didn't show it, didn't want to seem too freaky of meeting him. Again.

"I won't let you know, I have my ways of stalking." Stalking? _Really he just said this?_

"Stalking? Wow, I've always had a thought that Richard Castle stalks people." She teased him a little, but she had no idea, where this came from. She was like talking to an old friend. _Maybe it was because she had read all books, which were written by him._

"Well, it's better that scaring stranger ladies on the streets, and that caused one of them spill her coffee on her shirt. And after that the lady pulled me over, of driving too fast." He teased back, and he hoped that she remembers, and anyone, who gets scared by famous person, won't forget it, right?

"Oh, I see that you remember." She raised on her heels, and looked at her sneakers while smiling a little. She looked back up, and saw that he was still looking at her. She was glad, that he said that, which made her blush a little.

"Obviously. Who forgets something like that?" He laughed as he got some flashbacks about their meetings.

"Wait, I still want to know, how you know my name?" She bit her lip, and looked at cake in box and then back to him.

"Don't freak out, but the day when you pulled me over, the officer who you sent to fine me, I asked your name from him." He sounded so quiet especially at his last words.

"You did what?" She had confused look on her face, she wanted to flick his ear for doing this.

"Yes, but don't worry, he only told that your name is Kate, and you're homicide detective, I googled NYPD, and got 12th precinct's number, there I got your full name, but nothing else. So I gave up finding you again." Rick avoided meeting her eyes. He didn't really want to let her know, how he knew her name, but she could've found it out by herself sooner or later.

"Oh my.. I feel a little creeped out right now. Thanks. Anyhow, it takes a while when I don't feel creeped out anymore, so this is Alexis?" She smiled, and looked at Alexis.

Alexis heard her name, turned around, "Did I hear my name?" She looked at Kate, and then to Rick, waiting for answer. Kate looked at Rick, he nodded, she really didn't get why he nodded, but she went along with it.

"Yeah, you did. The thing is that your father scared me on street, that because he thought I was an old friend of his, but I wasn't, so I spilled my coffee all over me, and then I went home. Six months after this, I had to patrol around city, and I caught your father driving a little too fast, so I pulled him over, and I saw that he'd just got The Lion King, he told that it was for you, and so now after three weeks me meet again, so I asked if you were Alexis." She smiled kindly, and looked at them. She hoped that Alexis won't think anything bad.

"Oh.. Well, yes, I am Alexis. Nice to meet you.." Kate thought why she was stuttering, and then it hit her, "Oh, I'm Beckett in Precinct, and Kate in personal life to friends. Long name is Katherine, and i'm a homicide detective actually." She smiled at Alexis. Alexis seemed to be one kind and perfect teenager, not mad at her dad for no reason and stuff.

"Can I just call you Kate if it's not too weird for you, because we just met and so on and on?Anyway, I go to school, still. Oh, and what cake did you get, it smells like chocolate cake, white cream plus some berries." She had still smile on her face, smelling at Kate's cake.

"No, no, you can call me Kate or whatever name is okay with you. And yes, it's my favourite one from here. I could just eat it every day, though last time I had it was something when I was around 19." She was trying to not start thinking about her mother, she tamed herself, and kept on smiling.

Rick just stood there, watched them getting along, and then decided that he'd to let them know that he was there.

"Hey, i'm here too." Turned his head and gave a look both to them, all they could do was laugh at his face.

"Yeah, obviously. I have to get my cake ordered. Kate, are you having your cake here, or at home?" Alexis asked, being curious of eating with her, since she thought that Kate was one hell of a woman.

"Here I guess. Why asking if you don't mind me asking?" Curious look on her face, and she turned her eyes on to Rick.

"I just thought, that my first impression about you is that, you seem to be a strong woman, I assume it because you're detective, you look so mega beautiful, since you're strong, you must be so smart to be part of NYPD, kind, always smiling, and seem to be without any problems, and I'd like to be someone like this, when I grow up." She smiled, and little blushed, because it seemed to Alexis that it was a little inappropriate.

"Oh, wow. Thank you, Alexis. I must say, that you look so beautiful yourself, and sure you're smart too. Cute little teenager." She laughed, and got with her also Richard and Alexis.

Alexis laughed at the 'cute little teenager', "well, I must say thank you, and do you think I'm little, because I think so too. I was going to ask you if you mind eating your cake here, with me." She blushed, and looked down.

"Heeeeey, me too. Why are you always forgetting me?" Richard had sad look, and he made little sad puppy face.

"Awwwww, dad, why are you doing this puppy face? It doesn't really fit here well right now. And I don't forget you, I just think Kate is very interesting woman."

"Well, I don't think so myself as an interesting woman." She blushed, took her spoon, and put it in the cake, a little grin on her face.

"Oh, you are. That's the reason I started.. Alexis, can you already order your cake?" He seemed to be impatient, wanting to tell Kate something.

"Sure, dad." Alexis left with smile on her face, to the counter.

"The reason I started stalking you, it's because you're interesting, even to a man, who drove fast, and scared you.." He smiled, and met Kate's eyes. It was just beginning of friendship, atleast Kate thought so..

"Oh. Well, I'm still kinda creeped out, you know." She smiled back as she took a bite of her cake.

Their cake eating went well, except when Alexis and Richard had to leave. They had fun, a lot of laughter, and Kate learned something about Richard. He's nothing like Playboy guy, he's just a great father, and _Alexis, cute little teenager. _

"I had a great time, thanks." Kate said, as she stepped on one foot to another. "and the cake tasted like heaven, right Alexis?" She smiled.

"Oh, we had too. And yes, like heaven." They both laughed, Richard didn't get the joke.

"Well, I guess we must say good bye." As she hugged Alexis, she said, "Bye, Alexis." and let her go.

"Mr. Castle, bye." She nodded, and started moving outside.

"Wait, Beckett." His first thought was, _why did I say Beckett?And not Kate? What's with it?_ "I'll give you my number, so we can invite you to dinner, to our loft. I see that you're getting along with Alexis, I'd like someone older than her, who can teach her stuff, and you seem to be smart enough. Is this okay? I know we just met, well, not just, twice before, but still."

Kate gasped, she was flattered, Castles' are charming, maybe even too charming. She smiled softly at her own thoughts. _Why am I invited to Richard Castle's loft, to a dinner with his daughter, maybe even with mother. I'm just a detective, but seems like Castles' don't think so. They're right, I agree with thought that I am strong, I get that a lot. I don't know if my eyes or some body part tells them that. _

"Oh. That's a big offer. I'd like to spend time with Alexis, I like her. And I'd like to be her someone, who teaches her life stuff." She looked at the Castles' and they both smiled, looked at each other, and made thumbs up, "so, your number? I'll give you call, when I get free time, since I'm on call almost everyday, and so on. Okay?"

"Ah, yeah right." He took a paper out of his jeans back pocket and pen, wrote his number, and gave it to her. "Here you go. We look forward to your call. Bye." He smiled at her, and when Kate took her steps toward outdoor, then Richard and Alexis waved at her.

Kate looked at the paper in her hands, put fingers across it, and smiled and headed home.

(…...)

**This chapter didn't go too well, maybe you like, I don't know. I say that it'll turn another way, and I know that you may think that they'll be together so fast, but you are wrong. I like bringing them together slowly. **

**Anyhow, leave reviews, give tips so I can make it more like you readers want it. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Thanks for these few reviews, you guys should give me more of them. :) At same time while I'm writing this chapter, is on one of Castles' episode. I saw it already today. And by the way, I live in Estonia, so Castle comes on channel named Fox Life. Fun fun fun. Sorry, if my story isn't enriched by some hardcore words. :)**

_1 week after getting his number._

_Maybe he just wanted me to be his daughter's friend? What if he just charmed me, because he needs someone 'smart and strong' for Alexis. Why would they ask me for dinner? What was with all these questions in her head? What if he used Alexis's need for someone 'smart' to see me? _

Her eyes opened wide open, mind came back down, blinked twice, to see what's happening, she was sitting on couch, feet on coffeetable. Comfortable. It'd already been a week, and she had not called him yet. She'd to call him anyways, sooner or later, because if she doesn't call, and they meet again, it would be super awkward. Wait, wait. Why would they ever meet again? It was coincidence, in her opinion. All people have met someone famous, right? And then famous people ask you to hang out with their children, and give their number to call for dinner, right? Okay, that last thought was weird.. It'd only happened to Kate. But she was afraid to call. And she decided to took more time with the call.

(…...)

"Alexis, she'll call, don't worry, she has this crazy job, it was kind of too soon inviting her to dinner, don't you think so? Maybe she's afraid, she doesn't know us. She knows me for my books, and you for that you're my daughter. She's a fan." Rick grinned as knowing Kate is a fan. Big one. She couldn't hide it.

"You sure? I hope it's about her work, not about that she doesn't want to eat dinner with total strangers." Alexis' voice lowered, because she really liked Kate, unlike other Rick's friends. Female ones.

"Of course I'm sure, it takes time, but she'll call." He put his hand on Alexis' shoulder, and gave a kiss on her forehead, "don't be sad," he said as hugging her.

"Okay, thanks Dad, you always know how to make me feel better," and she stepped away from dad, and went to her room.

He smiled, while watching her going to her room.

(…...)

She was sitting behind her table, so many papers and stuff on it. Rested her head in her hands, when looked up, "Hey, Espo, can you come here for a sec?" She called out Esposito, as he walked to Beckett's table, he said "Hey, Beckett. Why did you call me here?" as he smirked, and already knew the answer.

"Who's that officer, or detective, or whatever right over Montgomery's office?" She grinned, as she thought that guy was looking pretty hot over there.

"Oh, Becks, I knew you're gonna ask it."

"Shut up, Espo." She squinted her eyes dangerously, "and it's not Becks, it's Beckett. No Becks for you, Javier Esposito." They only used front names, when they were dead serious.

"Wow, Becks. Why so mad? Anyhow, that guy is with us on this case, Tom Demming. You like him?" He was teasing her a little, since she was already mad, and it'd make her even more mad.

"Shut it, I said." She almost flicked Espo's nose, but she handled herself, "and what's it if I like him? Jealous?"

"Yes, so jealous. Seriously. You should hang with him, he'll like you, I know." Got cut off, "yes, Esposito the wisest man ever lived." She smirked, and took papers in her hands, and gave them look. Serious look on her face.

"Thank you, Beckett. It means a lot to me." He smiled and turned his head a little, to be even cuter for Beckett, "but seriously, you haven't have guys so long, not that I've known of." Raised eyebrow, waiting for answers.

"Yeah, welcome. And maybe I like being single? And perhaps you don't know my guys, perhaps I have one right now, waiting at home." Raised an eyebrow back, when saw his was coming down.

"What? Really? You want me to go your home, and search every single thing out about this guy?" He was serious, he'd do it, because Beckett had became his close friend, and he wanted to protect her, or any of his friends.

"Espo, take it easy. It was just a joke. And by the way, why is this Demming guy with us?" She secretly pointed at that guy.

"Well, I don't always know when are you kidding or when not. Montgomery told me something about he knew the victim or something, I can't really tell." Questioning look on his face, as he yawned, he raised his hands up, raised a leg, and it was his way of wringing. Kate took a weird look on Espo and his wringing, but that look got lost as soon as she saw that Tom was heading to her.

"Hey. I guess you're Tom Demming right?" Kate smiled as she asked this.

"Hello. And you're right. You're Kate Beckett then. Captain told me something about you. He told that you're one badass cop. I'm about to find that out soon." He smirked.

She nodded, "i don't know about this 'badass' cop thing."

"Alright. Maybe we should get to work?" He asked as putting his hands together.

"Yeah." She looked at him, met his eyes, and went to murder board.

_By the night, this murder got solved._

Beckett took her jacket, put it on, waved her hair onto her shoulders, put some stuff into her bag, and was ready to go.

"Hey, Kate. Would you mind if I..." Demming stuttered, bit his inside cheek, and asked, "mind if I asked you to late night coffee to cafe?" He blushed a little, looked down, and was ready to get rejected, because he thought that she was so beautiful, she might have a boyfriend, or someone who she likes, much..

She had just put a candy in her mouth, "Mhhm," she mumbled. When she swallowed it, they both started laughing at her. She was silly.

"Well, we should get going then." He said as he smiled softly.

"Yes. Bye Espo!"

"Bye Becks!" As soon he said it, Kate gave him mad look.

"Ooooh, Beckett. So mad." He teased, lauged and left.

(…...)

_Is that Beckett in that cafe? Is she alone? Maybe I'll go to her, say hi. No, that's a bad idea, like pressuring on her with call, and meeting them at his loft. _

Rick walked ahead, kept his eyes on Beckett. She was laughing. He saw someone. A guy_. Was she dating anybody? Why didn't she say so? He turned around, and went home. He kept thinking on her, how she can be dating, and not call and tell that she can't make it to dinner yet. She looked incredibly beautiful._

Since it was late night, and he was on his late night walk, he decided to sit down on a bench. Rest his legs for a bit. As he leaned back on bench, he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, just to relax. It felt good.

(…...)

"I think I kind of like you, Kate. You're different, not like the rest of women. I know you for like, 11 hours? But I still think you're pretty and smart. And a 'badass' cop." They both laughed, while looking each other deeply.

"I like you too, Tom. Thanks," she smiled kindly, she leaned on her elbows, resting her head on them, "yeah, badass." She looked down on table, and back to him.

"It's getting late already, maybe another date tomorrow, if you're in?" He stood up, and was ready to give Kate a hug.

She stood up too, "yeah, sure," she hugged him, "see you tomorrow, Tom."

"I'll pick you up from the Precinct, at , okay?" he asked, while put his hands on her shoulders, squeesed them gently.

"Okay. Looking forward to it." She leaned to him, and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, "bye." She smiled while she walked away.

"Bye, Kate." He smiled, and took his steps toward his place.

(…...)

She kept on walking, until she saw someone familiar. She took some steps closer, sneaked behind him, put her hand on his shoulder"Castle?" She was surprised, jaw a little opened.

"Whoah," he literally jumped up from bench, when he saw it was Beckett, he tried to hid his fear of getting scared, "Beckett, what are you doing here?" Tried to smile, and act like he didn't see her in cafe.

"Revenge is sweet," she smiled, mouth opened of evil laugh, "I was just in cafe. We closed a case today, I feel great."

"Uh-huh. Now I see what you felt, when I scared you. Although I was a lot of scarier, you're just pretty." He sat on bench, and Kate joined him.

She laughed, "yeah. Well, thanks Castle. You look pretty sharp yourself."

"Why thank you, Beckett." He smiled playfully.

"No problem. About that call, I haven't had any free time, even though I was at cafe today. I'm sorry, I'll call as soon as I get free night. Okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder, squeesed it, and took her hands between her legs.

"Okay. Alexis already asked about you, and your call. You know, she likes you, you're good example for younger people."

She nodded, "thanks Castle, so charming." She smiled, and met his eyes. He smiled back.

"Well, it's what I do, you know? Well, you must know, because you're a fan." Kate's face froze, small fake smirk on her face, so she could hide her little fangirl person inside her.

Her voice was quiet, "What? Why do you think I'm a fan of yours?" She looked down as soon she asked it.

"Oh come on, Beckett. I saw how you instantly froze right now, when we first met, and you saw me that I was the writer, and when you pulled me over." He gave her the 'so obvious that you're a fan' look.

"Well. It's late, and I think I should go home." She ushered herself up from bench, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Yes, I know. Just tell that you're a fan, or I'll stalk and torture you until you admit that you're a fan?" Playfully raised an eyebrow, pushed his lips together.

"You know that I'm wearing a gun?" She hoped that she made herself clear enough.

"Uuuh, that's dangerous. Will you shoot me?" He asked, while playing with his legs.

"Shut it, Castle. And I'll, if you don't stop."

"No, you won't shoot me, you'll miss my new books." Laughed playfully, and rubbed his face.

Kate flicked him on his chest, and walked away, toward her place, "you, Castle, if you're going to stalk me right now, then.." She got cut off by her thoughts, she had no idea what to say..

"What then?" He already stood up, and walked toward Kate.

"Never mind. I'm a fan. Better? Can I just shoot you now?" Squinted eyes, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to admit. She was a fan.

"Oh, highlight of my day. Thank you, detective. I think you should go home, if you don't want anybody to kidnap you." He looked down at his feet.

"Are you warning me from you?" She asked, moving back in front, still looking at Rick.

"Perhaps." Kate moved away almost running, Rick started running.

"Don't even try," she stopped, to pretend like she was taking her gun.

"Whew, wait, wait. I'm nice, I was just running to give you good night hug."

"Oh, well. Come here, Castle." She walked toward him, and then pushed him a little, "this is what you get for good night from me. Night, Castle." She smiled, waved at him, and walked to her place.

"Good night, detective." He smiled, and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Leave reviews please, thanks :) **

It was almost night, they'd just closed another case. She took her stuff, put on her jacket, and waited for Tom. She really liked him, she thought that it could become into great relationship, because she needed someone to be there for her, always.

She waved, when she saw Tom, "hey Tom. Let's get going?" She smiled at him, and watched deeply into his eyes.

"Hey, Kate." He nodded, "okay." He smiled back at Kate.

Espo observed the 'new couple soon' from his table, but he didn't go and say of going to say hi, he started searching every single thing about this guy, to be sure his not one psychopath, and Kate's safe with him.

Kate and Tom left for dinner._ This could come a beautiful night,_ they both thought.

(…...)

"Hey, Espo. What are you doing?" Ryan asked coolly , looking at Espo doubtfully, maybe he was doing something stupid.

"Yo. I'm just searching bad stuff about that guy, Demming or what he was, he's now seeing Beckett. I want to be sure that he's normal guy." Esposito justified himself for Ryan, letting him know that it wasn't stupid.

"Oh, you're good friend, Espo. Keeping your friends close and protected, but I think that Beckett will leave him, if she feels something bad around Demming. And, she's wearing a gun."

"Thank you, Ryan. You too. I can look for interesting stuff about Jenny. Or you can do it. It can become very awkward." They both laughed.

"Thanks, man." Ryan shrugged, "no need to do that, I think,"

"'Kay, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow, bro." Espo said, as he pulled on his coat, and started moving toward elevator.

"See ya'." Ryan replied, and went by his table. Cleaned his table, and was ready to go.

(…...)

"I'm really happy you came to dinner with me." Tom smiled at Kate, and took her hand into his.

"Me too. Why don't you tell something about you, what I should know?" She smiled back at him.

"Hmm, I'm a little psychopath."

"What?" She asked, her look was a little angry, no smile, "how can you even work for NYPD then? Don't they know this?" So many questions in her head.

"It was just a joke. Don't be mad. I'm just normal guy, I don't become angry easily, from your look now, I see that it was a really bad joke, I borned in L.A, lived with my parents, when I got 20, I moved out, both parents are at home, living good." He smiled softly, and made her smile too.

"Sorry, as you can see, I get angry easily at this kind of stuff. I have lived in New York for eight years. And I prefer not to talk about my parents," smile on her face faded, as soon she talked about her parents.

"Are you sure, but I don't mind, if you don't want to talk about them, I wait until you're ready." He smiled kindly, and squeesed her hand.

She nodded, and looked down at her plate, "thanks for that," she smiled back, and held his hand, "should we order or what?"

"Yes, of course." he looked deeply into her eyes, which were so magical.

(…...)

"Daddy, haven't Kate called yet?" Alexis went to Rick's office, where he was writing.

"No, but I met her yesterday. She said that she has these crazy times at work, and she'll call soon." He replied, as he didn't get his eyes away from laptop.

"Oh, okay. I'll just to my room then, I've some homework to do." Alexis left his office, and headed into her room.

Rick nodded, as he started thinking about Beckett, and her guy.

He got back from his thoughts, because he was needed, for his mother, who called him over.

"Richard," Martha yelled, so he can hear her.

"Already coming, Mother," he arrived listlessly, "what?" he shrugged.

"Richard, are you okay? Is this about Kate?" She could see that Rick's mind was wandering around.

"Uh-huh," he shrugged for answer, "i don't know if it's about Beckett. I saw her yesterday with another guy, I shouldn't be feeling bad for her, I feel good for her, but I'd like her to call us, since Alexis is dying of meeting her again, she likes Kate." he tried to smile, and looked at his mother.

"Oh. Did she saw you?"

"Yes. I mean, when their date ended, I was in the park, resting, when she came and I was scared, I thought I was gonna be robbed," he smiled a little, because of their first meeting flashbacks, "and then we talked for, uhmm, like 10 minutes, when she left." He leaned back, to sit on chair, and rested his head on his elbow.

"Well, there's nothing much you can do." She patted his head softly, and gave a kiss on his forehead.

"I know, mother. I'm just going and continue with writing." he smiled, and went upstairs.

(…..)

Kate was snugly lying on her couch, ran her hands through her hair, and smiled, as she though about Tom. And then the Castles'.

She took her phone, highlighted Lanie's name, and pressed call button.

"Hey, Lanie. What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Nothing, trying to find something to eat. Starving. And why are you calling me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Can't a friend call her best friend? Is that forbidden?"

"Kate. I know, you were going to let me know about something," Lanie got memory flashback, she remembered that she said to Kate, if she meets with Castle again, she has to call her, "ahaa, I know why you called." Lanie licked her lips.

"You do?" Kate had a little frown, thinking about Espo, and that option that he told Lanie about Tom.

"Uh-huh. It's about the writer."

"Mhhhmm, kind of. We met again. At, ehh, candyshop." She bit her lip, waiting for Lanie's reply, which was gonna be loud, and questioning.

"What?" And Kate were right, loud and questioning, "when? Was he alone?"

"Yesterday, and he had, mmmmm, his daughter with him. Let's say, that his daughter liked me, Richard gave me his number, and then they asked me for dinner to their loft."

"What, seriously girl?" She almost screamed, again.

"Yeah, and this story was one reason I called you. I wanted to let you know, that I haven't called him yet. Aaaand I met another interesting guy, we've been on two dates already, I like him. This could become something serious, you know Lanie?" She smiled softly, as she yawned.

"Kate Beckett on dating again. I'm happy for you. Who is he?" She asked cheerfully.

"Thanks. His name is Tom, he's also in NYPD, he's charming, cute. In great shape." both started laughing.

"Okay. Well, I won't keep you occupied any longer, I have to eat, or I will starve till death." they laughed, "Okay Lanie, bye. Love you."

"Love you too,"

Kate threw her phone on table, but she couldn't get her eyes away from that little paper on the desk. It was Castles' number. Should she call, or wait another week, or day? She had no idea.

She bit her lip, took her phone and little paper. Little worried look on her face, because she was going to be part of their family. Typed in number, put phone by her ear.

"Hello?" A manly voice responded.

"Hello, almost kidnapper," she said, as little grin on her face.

"Kate, it's you." She could hear him smiling.

"Yes. So, when's dinner?"

"Oh, that's why you called? No other reason?"

"Clearly. What would be the other reason," she smiled at his silliness.

"Mmmm, like ask how am I doing, and Alexis?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for answer.

"Well, how are you doing, Castle? And how's Alexis doing? And of course, your mother?"

"I'm great, thanks. Alexis too, she waited for your call so long. And wait, how do you know about my mother? I haven't told you anything about my mother." He smiled a little, because almost only fans knew about his mother, or his friends, and she was a fan.

She rolled her eyes a little, "you better not be accusing me of reading your books homepage, or what so ever. Okay? Just, when can we eat dinner, I have free night tomorrow."

"Hmm, I'm not accusing you for being a fan." He smiled evilly, "is at** five pm **okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Aren't you gonna ask how am I doing?"

"Why should I?" he asked, with his very low voice, just to be scary. As soon he said it, he heard a peep in his phone. Kate had hung up the call.

"Damn, and I have to screw everything up," he said quietly, with mad voice, "gonna call her back, since now I have her number."

Only thing phone did was, peep, peep, peep. She declined his call. Clearly she was a little mad at him of being such a fool, and kind of cocky.

"Oh no, and now she's mad at me." he hit his head with his hand, "great, well done Rick."

He tried 2 more times, got declined too.

Meanwhile Castle was trying to call Beckett, Kate was laughing hard. She felt kind of bad at laughing at this, but she was mad too. He was too selfish for a sec. When her phone rang again, she decided to answer this one.

Trying so hard not to laugh, and she had to be tough, "and why you won't give up with calls?" a little smirk on her face.

"How are you, Beckett?" He asked relieved, she finally answered.

"Thanks. I'm actually great, now." She looked at the ceiling, raised her legs, she let out a little gasp, and threw her legs onto coffeetable. She didn't see that there was a glass of juice, which she pushed over the table with her leg.

"Ahhhh, god damn it," she threw her phone on couch, she rose listlessly, and wandered around in kitchen, looking for towel, to clean up juice with. When she finished with juice, she threw herself on couch again, put on blanket, and took her phone.

"You still there, Castle?" She asked, as she yawned a little again. She was tired.

"Yeah. What happened?" He leaned back of his chair, let his head hang over chair back, feeling so relaxed.

She gasped quietly, she was now cuddled up in her couch, "I pushed over juice with my leg on my coffee table, I just wanted to be comfortable. But I already cleaned it up, and now I'm cuddled up in my couch, warm and just feels great." She smiled, she thought that Castle was the guy, who she can talk about anything. Anything.

"That seems all nice. You must look cute in there, right?" He smiled, as he closed his eyes.

"Castle, no hitting on, alright?" She almost laughed at his charming.

"What? I just told you must be cute there. It was just an innocent compliment," he was accused for being charming, and telling the truth. When did these things go bad?

"Innocent, right. Anyways, thanks." She smiled softly, even though he couldn't see her smiling. But he wanted to. He had to keep distance, because she was already with someone. And he felt happy for her. Just friends.

"Anytime, Beckett. So what are you doing right now?"

She yawned much, closed her eyes, just to be relaxed, "just a little sleepy, that's all. And now I'm scratching my neck, something ate from there today, and it's just crazy how itchy it is." She yawned again, and still scratched her neck.

_3 minutes later._

"That's what you call little sleepy, now you're sleeping. Deeply in your dreams." He smiled at her silliness, she was really exhausted.

All he could hear for response were no reasoned words, which he couldn't even hear properly. He thought it was cute. Beckett fell asleep while they were talking on phone, all cuddled up. He listened for her some more minutes, then hang up the call.

He put his phone in his hand, stood up as he left his office. He took off his shirt and pants and slipped into his bedm with a smile.

(…...)

**I liked writing this chapter. At the end, these sleepy moments which I was writing, made me so sleepy, I was only yawning. **

**So, please leave reviews, let me know, if you want me to read your stories or what so ever. :) Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up on couch, because her alarm alerted her, which told to get up. Now. Only thing she remembered about last night was that she agreed dinner's time with Castle. And that happens tonight. She was kind of excited. Eating dinner with the Castles'. Pretty great. Wait, did she fall asleep while talking to Castle? Why did she did so? She'd never fallen asleep while talking, on phone. Especially while you're talking with your favourite writer. What the hell?

She shook her head, ran her hands through her hair, "what time dinner was?" she asked as she bit her finger softly, "and now I've to call him again. And I'm talking to myself. Great."

She looked at her hand, where was her father's watch, and it said the time was 7 a.m, which was too early to call Castle. She'd to be at work by 9 a.m. She took cold shower, to wake herself completely up, dressed up, took an apple, and headed to work.

(...)

Castle woke up, because of sun, which was shining way too shiny. He got his back up, blinked his eyes, just to get full and clear picture of what was going on. He watched clock on his night table, what was beside his large, covered with light gray sheets bed. Time was 8.45 am. He was heavy sleeper, if there was nobody home, and curtains covering that bright sunlight, he could sleep to the night. Literally, to the night. That was something he wanted to do soon, sometimes he just needed it, to skip all the books signings, tours, all this book crap. He was happy about who he was, famous, rich, having best daughter and mother, good friends.

Now he was moving, very slowly, drowsily, toward stairs. He hoped that he won't fall down, his eyes were barely opened. As he took first step downstairs, he needed support, by handrail. All the way back down went slowly, and listlessly. He saw that Alexis was gone for school, and only his mother was there. Sipping her coffee, as she readed news. Her eyes were instantly on Castle.

"You okay, kiddo?" as she had little frown, she thought he'd been up almost all night, writing. Or with something else, or somebody.

"I'm okay," he slurred, as he stretched his strong arms away from him. He let out a little gasp and yawn, and went to the fridge.

Martha shrugged for respond, "so, Beckett is coming for dinner tonight, huh?" She let out little smile, meant for her son.

"Yes, yes she is," he couldn't help himself of letting out a smile back, "Seems like she's looking forward, you know," as he was still looking some food to eat.

"Uh-huh. What are we doing for dinner, and what time is she coming?"

"I don't know what she'd like to have, and we agreed that she'll be here for 5 pm."

"Alright. Well, can you ask her or we'll do surprise food?"

"Surprise food sounds pretty fun, don't you think?" He asked with a little smirk.

She nodded slowly, thinking about Richard having a funny thought.

"Let's do something homely, something she would love," Martha asked.

"Macaroni and cheese!" he yelled out loud, with knowing that everyone loves macarons with cheese.

"If you say so. But what for dessert?"

"Oh, I know. Chocolate cake with white cream and berries." He smiled while thinking about her, and how she ate this cake at 'Candyland'.

Martha licked her lips, letting Rick know that it's good idea, "Okay, so do you need something from store?"

"Yes. More cheese, chocolate, cream, and we have frozen berries, right?" he questioned while heading to fridge, to look for some frozen berries.

"Maybe, you look if we have some."

He put his hands around something very icy, inside that little bag were red currants, black currants, strawberries. All three berries were in every different bag, of course.

"Yup, got berries. So, only cheese, chocolate, cream." He went by his mother, gave her soft kiss on her forehead, "Thanks, mother." he leaned back, to see his mother's face. There appeared a little grin.

"No problem, kiddo."

(…...)

She looked at watch on her hand, it was little over **nine** am. Good time to give Castle a little call. As she took her phone out of her pocket, she yawned, still tired.

"Hey, Castle." Little smile on her face, while she wrote something on paper between yellow folder.

"Hey, Beckett," He was slightly surprised of her, calling at 9 am.

"Listen, what time the dinner was? I can't really remember, since yesterday was a rough day."

"Yeah, you fell asleep while we were talking, on phone. Remember?" Castle laughed quietly, if she didn't remember it, "And at 5 pm. I mean, be at our place at 5."

"What?" confused as she was, she realized something, but got cut off.

"Yeah, you did."

"That explains why I woke up on couch. That night is like a black hole, can't remember much. Only that when I pushed over glass of juice, with my leg." She let her head fall on her hands.

He laughed. "Yeah. You know, you were sleep talking about pretty senseless stuff."

Her eyes went big, she thought maybe she said Castles' name, or Tom's one. What did she say? Was this just some junk talk? Probably.

"Okay." She let it go, just in case, she didn't want to know what she'd to tell him while she was asleep.

He was still laughing quietly, but still she heard, "What, Castle? What is so funny that you have been laughing there for 2 minutes already? You really think I can't hear?" She bit her lip, and smiled playfully.

As fast as he could, he put a straight face on, "Why, detective Beckett. Why do you think I'm laughing?" Almost a laugh slipped out, but he handled this one.

"Come on, Castle. Tell me, I could use a little laugh right now."

"Something bad happened?" He became serious, since he thought something happened to her.

"No, no. I'm just sleepy. Still. Well, are you gonna tell me what's so funny?" She ran her hand through her hair, stretched, and leaned back of her chair, put one leg over another.

He didn't say anything. Just stayed quiet, and took a sip of his coffee, behind table in his office.

"Are you even there? Okay, if you're not going to say something right now, I'll cancel dinner."

When he heard this, all hot coffee what he had in his mouth, flew out on some blank papers, luckily blank ones, "Beckett, wait. Don't do that. Please don't. I'm just lauging at how bad you want to know how you were sleeptalking. You sure you wanna know what you were talking about?" He smiled, and he had a kitchen towel next to him, for no reason. He cleaned up his coffee, and took another sip.

"Okay." Now she was sure she told something about Castle or Tom, "tell me, what did I say so funny then?"

He sighed, "If I got you right, you were talking about animals. Just like 'cats, dogs, rats', you didn't talk too much, just named some of animals. I didn't really understand you know? This was funny stuff, but I didn't want to wake you up." He started laughing hard, and got Beckett with him too. Now they were lauging madly.

She was relieved, that it was only, well maybe animals she was talking about. Why was she so nervous about this anyways?

She calmed down a little, "Animals? Really? And why are we laughing at this so badly?" as she blurted out high voiced laugh.

"I don't know. I was laughing at you laughing so madly."

"Anyhow. I need your address, right?" She asked coolly, when she was alright again.

"Right, I'll text you. So, bye and have a fun day at work."

"Okay. Thanks, I'll. Always fun here. Bye." She smiled, and hung up the call. Now she waited for his text message. After a minute of waiting, her phone vibrated on table. It was from Castle, obiously, saying : _**In SoHo, Greene street, house number 5, apartment number 601. Doorkeeper Paul is there, just say your name, and he'll let you in. Castle.**_

She couldn't forget two things, his address, and time when dinner started.

As she took papers from folder, Espo walked to her table, sat down and looked at her, and didn't look anywhere else.

Beckett got annoyed, "What, Espo?" serious look on her face.

"I'm just gonna ask this. Why were you laughing so madly over here? I saw, everyone saw. It looked like you lost your mind." And he still kept his eyes on her, waiting for answers.

"I was just talking to someone." She replied as she looked back at the papers. Blank ones.

"Who? And what's so interesting in blank white papers? Tell me, I won't tell Lanie." He made puppy eyes, and hoped this will work.

"No, and go do your paperwork since no murded today." And waved him off.

He was going to say something, but Beckett was faster, "Go, Espo."

"Okay, mother Beckett. But I'll find out what you aren't telling me right now." He looked her suspiciously, stood up, and walked backwards to his table.

"Whatever. Let me know if that happens." She smiled, and resumed her work.

(…..)

**Now, this is short one, i'm gonna write another chapter tomorrow, sleepy right now. **

**Leave reviews if you mind, just read. :) Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I really have been busy. Couldn't do it next day I published chapter 6. So, here it is :)**

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

_Time: 4.25 pm._

Beckett rushed into her apartment, thinking what to wear. Still it was Castles' loft. What will they wear? Maybe something homely? She took off her heels, threw her jacket on couch, ran her hand through long, wavy hair as she arrived by her closet.

"What to wear, what, what?" she asked herself nervously, as she bit her lip and pulled out first drawer. Took out blue turtleneck blouse, "Not this," as she put it together and placed it back. Same thing with other blouses and shirts, until she found something homely enough, gray long knitted cardigan, it ended above her knees, long enough.

"This will do this. Where are those black leggings?" she asked, herself again ofcourse, as crazy she was, pulled out another drawer, and she saw them already, "Here, just black short tights for these black heels. Great."

It was just 4.33 pm, but just in case of getting lost, she started moving early. She looked gorgeous, wavy long hair, and this outfit. She rushed out of her apartment, locked door and into the elevator. As soon as she left building, she caught a cab. Opened the door, and sat inside.

"Where to?" Cab driver asked, as he looked into rearview mirror, and smiled at her.

She looked up her phone, opened the message, and she read the address to the man, and he started driving to the destination. She watched out of car's window, how fast people and different buildings went by. Lost in her thoughts, she got a wake up call from the driver, "We are here," smiled, as he looked back over his seat.

"Thanks. Here's the money." She smiled, and left the cab. As she stepped out, her mouth opened from surpirse. It was gorgeous street, and place where to live. She raised her hand, and looked at the time. It was only 4.42 pm. Maybe too early? Well, better early, then late. She entered the building, where was no keeper at that time. Castle told her that there would be a keeper. Perhaps he's just in restroom or eating somewhere. As she entered the elevator, pushed button, which said floor 6. She heard this little sound, which let her know that she's on 6th floor now. She found apartment number 601, and knocked on it as she bit her lip, and was nervous.

The door opened slowly, and there was... one old man. Very old. She was surprise that so old looking man can still open door by himself. Her eyes widened, as she started talking.

"Oh, so sorry. I must have gone wrong with the apartment. Sorry, for interrupting." She smiled at man, who was using door as his support element.

"No worries. Happens all the time." He smiled back.

"Well, it's good then. I'll just go, and find the right one. Bye." She replied, as she started to move toward elevator.

"Bye," and the man closed the door.

She felt funny, because she thought it was the right place. She went on floor 1, exited the building, and realized that it's not even right building. She let out little quiet laugh, took her phone, and looked up the message again. It said building number 5, but apparently this wasn't number 5. Looked up on the building, she saw a housenumber plate, and it had written on '1'. Cabdriver didn't get her to the right place. Really good, now she didn't know where she was, or where she had to go. Now she was lost, and almost late.

* * *

"Hey dad, when Beckett gets here?" Alexis asked, as she sat down on the couch, and turned on TV.

He replied, "I don't know, sweetheart. She'll be here by 5, I hope," and checked the food, doubting if Beckett was going to be here. Time was already 4.53 pm. Somehow he thought that she wouldn't be late, but she still had 7 minutes. Alexis was busy watching the TV, Martha was currently at her room, getting ready, and Castle, he was making dinner. Good dinner. At least he thought so. He had already set the table with Alexis' help, he loved that his kid was so helpful, kind, sweet, smiling always and happy.

Martha now arrived downstairs, and went by Castle.

"Where is she? It's already" she stopped, to watch time, "five pm. You told that she would be here by 5. Maybe she was scared of you and decided not to come?" She asked worryingly.

"Oh, she will be here. Just maybe she's lost, or had to work longer, but believe me, she'll be here." He replied smilingly, and heard two knocks on the door. Alexis was with them, and they all stopped for a sec and looked at each other. It seemed weird, they had had dinners before, but never freezed before it like this.

"Okay, okay. Dad, you go get the door. Me and Grams will be here." Alexis said, and pushed softly his father on his back toward the door. He looked back, smiled, and made thumbs up, "Okay. Let's do it."

"And I haven't even seen her before," Martha said quietly to Alexis, both still stared at Castle.

Alexis smiled at Grams, "You'll like her. First, she is gorgeous, smart, and again beautiful, but she wasn't like other women Dad have met. She's definetly different, even though I know her for an hour."

Both laughed, Martha gave a kiss on Alexis' head. "Alright, let's see."

He opened the door, and there she was, but now invited, not a coincidence. She looked beautiful.

"Hello, Beckett. Welcome," he gave her kind smile, and led her into his loft.  
She was amazed. Of his hotness, and of course, his loft. It all was too good to be true.

"Hey, Castle." she replied with a smile, and stepped inside. She saw Martha and Alexis, standng over there, by the dining table. Both had a smile on their face. Now she turned her eyes back onto Castle. He had curious look on, "What causes being late, detective?" She laughed, took her jacket off, handed it to Castle. He took it, and hanged it.

"Believe it or not, I got lost. I visited an old man because of this." She took off her heels, laughed again.  
He laughed, "Really, lost? And an old guy," he laughed again, "You have to tell us, but let's go over there, and I'll introduce you to my mother." He said while pointed on his mother with finger.  
Martha smiled kindly, and squeesed softly Alexis' shoulder.  
Castle and Beckett set their steps to Martha and Alexis. Martha let go Alexis, and walked toward Beckett. Both smiled at each other.

"You must be_ the_ Kate?" Kate looked at Castle, who already attempted to play innocent. Clearly he had told about Beckett to Martha. She turned her eyes back to Martha's.

"Yes, I'm Kate. You must be Martha," she questioned smilingly.

"Yes. You've met Alexis already, right?" she asked, and turned her ead to watch Alexis.

Alexis smiled, "Yeah, we have met."

Castle observed all of this behind the counter, eating grapes.

"Richard! Maybe we should get started with eating?"

He threw last grape in the air, all the ladies' eyes were on him, little grin on their faces, knowing that he will fail at this. He opened his mouth, grape in the air started falling down, it hit his nose, and then fell on the ground. He picked it up, and heard laughter. Of course, they were laughing.  
Castle had serious look on, also gave the grape another chance to fly into his mouth. Failed again. As he decided for easier way, he just simply put it into his mouth, and ate it. Girls were still laughing, but stopped. Castle had something to say.

"Laugh, laugh all you want. Nobody's trying to stop you. Lets just eat, I'm hungry."

Martha let out a little sigh, "Alright."

Table was made of wood framed, glass on top of this. There was pot of macaroni and cheese, wine glasses for all of them, but Alexis.

They sat down, Alexis was sitting next to Castle, in front of them were Kate, and Martha.

"So," Castle said, and raised his hands, to lift the pot. He took large wooden spoon, and used it for putting food onto his plate. Obviously. He handed the pot to Alexis, and so on.

Everybody had food now.

"I have to say, this looks actually very good." Beckett decided to break the silence.

Martha giggled quietly, "It does. I agree. I thought Rick's gonna do worse," everyone but Castle chuckled.

"Castle did this?" She was quite surprised, that a man can do this better than she could, "I thought it's made by you, or Alexis."

"Yes, he did this." Martha replied, as she took fork.

Beckett turned her eyes to Castle, and caught his gaze. She giggled.

He nodded, and looked at Martha, "Thank you, mother, for believing in me. Even though I haven't tasted it yet, so I don't know if it's good." He said, and took a bite.

Martha nodded for answer. Alexis was too busy eating, she had no time for talking at this time.

Dinner went by with jokes, laughing, Beckett talking about her most interesting cases at work, and at Castle's, Alexis', and Martha's request, she told about the 'got lost' thing, before she found her right way. Martha told about her plays, Alexis told about school. Castle just talked about all the things what were related to school, plays, or cases.  
Beckett was lucky, that her mother, or her father didn't come up. She wasn't ready to tell about her family to the other family. Too soon yet. She also loved the chocolate cake. It was almost same like from the 'Candyland'. It all was great.

Martha gathered everyone's plates, forks, and took them into kitchen, as she put plates into sink, Kate was next to her.

"Need any help, Martha?" She smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Kate, but really, you don't have to do anything. We invited you," she couldn't end her sentence.

"No, no. Doesn't mean that I can't help." She explained, and moved toward table.

"Really, you don't have to." Martha smiled, and started doing the dishes.

Kate was already carrying dirty empty pot, including wine glasses. She put those next to sink, and smiled to Martha.

"Thank you." She smiled back, and continued with dishes.

Alexis was still behind the table, just resting her head on her elbows, Castle just took off to kitchen, carrying bread.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Beckett quostioned, as she sat down next to her.

"I don't feel so good. Haven't feel good for couple of days," she replied slowly, and Kate could hear that she was tired.

"You should go to sleep, get some rest," she said, while put her hand on Alexis' shoulder, and rubbed it softly. She was worried, even though she didn't know them for a long time.

"I guess you're right. I should go." Alexis smiled to her, and gave Kate a hug.

She pulled back, "Sorry," Alexis said, as she looked down.

"No, it's okay." Beckett smiled kindly, "Night, Alexis."

"Good night, detective Beckett," she replied as she started moving slowly.

"It's Kate."

Alexis turned around, smiled, and went upstairs.  
Castle saw all of this, but they didn't see him. He liked, that Beckett acted like a really good friend.  
Beckett rested her head between her hands.  
Castle walked to her, and sat down next to her. As he put his hand on her shoulder, squeesed it, he thought something wasn't ok.

"You okay, Beckett?" He asked, and took his hand off.

She raised her head, looked at Castle, and nodded, "I'm fine. Had a crazy case today, but we got the murderer. And a little sleepy," she yawned, tried to hide it with a playful smile.

He laughed, nodded for reply.

"Okay, but are you always sleepy already at 7 pm?" He chuckled.

Beckett giggled, "Yes, every day,"

Both laughed, and looked at each other.  
"You should go see Alexis, she didn't feel good, and I'll just go home,"

"Okay, okay. I'll send you to the door." They both stood up, and went by the door. She put on her jacket and heels.

"So," she started.

"So, good night hug maybe?" He asked playfully, and rested his body aginst the wall.

She rolled her eyes a little, "Okay, this time I won't push you," she started moving to Castle.

"How can I be sure?"

"You can't,"

"Oooh," both laughed.

Finally they hugged, and then let go. Martha appeared like from nowhere, and gave Kate good night hug too. Good evening ended well, she was glad, that she knew them now.

"Bye," Kate said, as she left.

"Bye," said Castle and Martha.

* * *

Was she ever going to be invited to their place? She hoped so. She changed the dinner clothes to sweatpants, and a tank top, and slippers. Took a glass of water, and turned on TV. As she took a sip of water, she took her phone. Highlighted 'Castle', and wrote message.

_**"Hey, I really had good time. Your mother is great, Alexis too. How is she by the way? Feeling better? Okay, I'm just going to sleep now, night, Castle. Thanks."**_

_****_She got message back from his almost immediatly.

_**"No problem. And, they loved you too, they think that a copwoman is cool. She's asleep, I couldn't ask her, obviously. Okay, so, good night, again. And seriously, you can always call me and agree another dinner with us. Night, Beckett."**_

_****_She decided to send a message back, because she wasn't asleep yet.

_**"Really, thanks Castle. And maybe I will, you'll never know." **_

_****_And again, got message back quickly.

_**"Always, Beckett."**_

_****_She smiled, and turned off TV. Snuggled herself into her couzy bed, she fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

**Finally, got over with this chapter. Haven't been able to use computer always, so I got Writer app on my phone, with this I can write in bed at night. :p  
So, enjoy, and soon will be another chapter.**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

She woke up because of her alarm clock. It sounded like hell for her. Loud. Disturbing. Wants to turn it off, and sleep all the day, but can't do. She hoped that it was her fully free day, but not going to happen, since she had free night yesterday, it was worth it. She opened her eyes for a sec, ran hands through hair, off her face, rubbed her eyes, for decent picture of all things. She had still 10 minutes, which she decided to spend... Sleeping. As she rolled over on her bed, she let out a quiet growl, because of stretching. Felt absolutely great. One leg was out under the blanket, which made hotness and coldness balanced. Ten minutes went by way too fast. She sat fully up, yawned, and sat on the edge of bed. Slipped into slippers, black ones, which had light red stuffed dots on. As she stumbled, she finally found her way to bathroom. Brushed her teeth, washed face, and then went into shower, cold shower. She needed to wake up, fully awake. Exited the bathroom for bedroom's dresser; chose usual working clothes. Since all this took too much time, again, she had no time for eating. She just grabbed coffee and a bun on her way to the Precinct.

* * *

Castle's morning wasn't any different, much. As he decided that it's late for sleeping, the time was 9.16 AM, he sat on the edge of bed. He streched his muscular arms away from him, took a big breath in, landed on his back onto his so very comfy and big bed, he let the breath out. The man sighed, rolled over, so his face was in blanket. How was he still able to breathe? Somehow his breathing was calm, steady. So, not dead yet. Yet.

After some time, he still woke up, finally. Lumbered up from bed, he put on white tee shirt, black sweatpants. Messy hair, still glowing blue eyes. He slowly staggered to bathroom, brushed teeth, took a shower. He took his needed time, to feel fresh. Opened the slide doors of shower, he stepped out carefully, just not to fall and hit his head aginst floor and get knocked out. As he looked into mirror, he tied white towel around his waist, touched his chin, needed to be shaved. He was alright now. Dressed up, and went downstairs, where he found out that he was home alone. Great. Where did Martha go? Alexis was in school, but Mother? Well, they'll show up at evening. What was he going to do all day? Alone. Beckett was his quick first thought, but it flew away as fast it came into his mind. No way, she was taken. And even if she wasn't taken, he would just be friends. For now. Why was he thinking again of her? Someone is attached to someone.

He shook his head to clear it from every thought. Made himself some coffee, he sank onto couch, took remote and turned on TV. Maybe was this the way to spend all the beautiful day?

* * *

Beckett's day wast nothing special, she thought about the dinner, and then about Tom. Oh, Tom, they hadn't spoke yesterday, maybe she should send him message? Or otherwise, should she wait for his message? She decided for option two, and kept on doing paperwork. Fun. She had been doing it already 4 whole hours, with one 10 minutes break with Espo and Ryan. These two, they are great. They always make her laugh, their sillyness, but that's why she likes them. They're also 'badass' cops. Very badass. Talking to them makes everyone feel good, fresh, and especially they're good when you need to do some paperwork.

She almost, almost had everything done. About 2 more hours of this annoying stuff. She really needed a rest after this day, watch a movie, just lounge lazily even on floor, carpet. Should she call Tom for this, or Castles'? Tom still didn't call to her, was he busy? Though he should have time for her, just send a message that you haven't forgot her yet. She started making her mind up on this decision. Almost had it, when her phone buzzed on table. She wondered, was it Castle, or Tom, or neither of them?

She took a look, there was a nime blinking; Castle. She smiled, as if she secretly hoped that it would be him, but still. Never mind. She was happy.

"Hey, Castle." She answered her phone, little smirk on her face, "What do you want?" Teased a little. She couldn't let her voice betray her. Actually she was going to call him first, odd.

"Beckett, hello," He said, wandering around his livingroom, he slowered his voice, when he decided to ask something, "Listen, since I'm so bored at home, Alexis and mother will be home again around at 4 PM, I was wondering, if.." he stopped to be sure he was doing the right thing,"Since they liked you, then we, Castles' would like to invite you to our movie night?" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, was ready to hear a 'no' for an answer.

"Uh-huh. You know, I was going to call you, and ask if you'd watch a movie with me tonight, since it's such a boring day, and needs to be lighten up a bit. You were faster with the call," she laughed, and infected Castle with her adorable, completely infecting laughter.

"Fine by me. You know, I told you that you can ask me everything, call even if you just want me to read you good night story, or what so ever. So, what time we meet up?" He was excited, but he had to control himself of not getting too excited. Why her guy didn't ask her out? Many questions in his head, but no time to resolve them. He still felt kind of bad, for inviting that guy's girl; Kate.

She grunted, while thinking about time, "Hmm, I'll get off work at maybe 4.10 PM, maybe then? Should I get some movies with me, or some food, like pizza?" she questioned.

"No need to. We'll order if we need to, you don't have to. Just come here when you can, and we'll see. Okay?"

"You sure? You already made me dinner, and now I must come to your place, with no movies or pizza with me?" she smiled playfully to herself, as she looked around Precinct from her 'comfy' chair. There was no Espo, or Ryan in sight, maybe they left.

"So sure. You can make me dinner sometime in return," He laughed.

She chuckled, "Yeah, you can be sure about this. Just that I'm not good at making dinners. Is like ordered Chinese food or pizza okay?"

"Yeah, okay," both laughed, "anyways, I will let you to finish your work. See ya, detective."

"Alright, bye, Castle." She hang up, threw her phone on desk, and continued doing paperwork. She was so in work, and scared, when felt pair of big arms on her shoulders. First thought; Espo or Ryan appeared, and tried to scare, or long lost been Tom. Maybe option two.

"Hey, Kate." he smiled, and sat down on a chair, which was next to Kate's desk.

"Oh, hey." She smiled back, and leaned back on chair, "What are you doing here?" She questioned, and hoped that he just visited her for a minute.

"I haven't seen you in a while, I thought maybe you want to come out with me tonight?" And there this question was, she didn't know what to say.

She had straight face, thinking what to say. Took her pen, she wrote something on a paper, "Listen, I promised my friend that I'll visit her tonight, we'll have a movie night," she replied and avoided his long gaze she felt on herself.

"Oh. Maybe tomorrow then?" He asked, thought she really goes to her friend's place. Female friend.

"Tomorrow it is," She smiled, and continued doing paperwork, "See you then?" and looked upon him.

"Yeah, I'll give you call," he stood up, and started moving away, "Bye, Kate." He was almost lost in her sight, so all she did was a nod.

* * *

Time didn't was the fastest at that time. only 3.43 PM. Beckett arrived home, changed clothes for something more comfortable and suitable. Long white long-sleeved sweater, and gray leggings, and sneakers. She really didn't care how she looked. Loose, wavy hair covered her shoulders and back.  
On her way to the loft, she had to take something with her. She decided for pizza. Usual cheese, sausage pizza. Thick and crispy base. Yum.

After couple a minutes, she finally arrived. Knocked on the door, Castle opened it.

"Hey," She said, and slowly stepped inside.

"Hello, detective," he grinned, "I thought I said that you don't have to bring anything?" he said, as he put his hands on his hips.

She looked down at pizza, and then back to him, "Sorry, couldn't come here, without bringing anything," she chuckled, and handed the pizza to Castle.

He took it, "Okay, I'll forgive you. But now, take off your sneakers and come inside." He said, as he moved into kitchen, where he put the pizza.

She joined him as soon she got off her nice and dark-colored sneakers, "So, where are Alexis and Martha?" She asked, and looked around the kitchen. It was definetly bigger than hers. It was like one and half her kitchens. But it's not why she's here, she came here to relax.

He looked suspiciously to the left, and to the right, "Oh, they're coming later then expected. Martha decided to go to little shopping after school," he laughed, and thought that Beckett will think that he told Martha and Alexis to not come home when Beckett is there. It wasn't so.

She nodded, and stretched, "So, movies then? Two of us?" She grinned, and looked down at her toes, which were moving up and down a little, and then looked back at Castle.

"For a while, yes. If it's okay with you, of course," he already thought that she will decline.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" She smiled, "Where to?" And took pizza to her hands.

"Follow me." He started going towards livingroom, turned around while walking, "What you drink? No alcohol I guess, you drove here by yourself, I think," he questioned, and arrived to living room.

She only had to follow him, put pizza on table in front of sofa. "Actually I hailed a cab. So wine maybe," she stood next to sofa, didn't know what to do next. She just stepped from one leg to another. Awkward.

He stepped by the alcohol cabinet, opened it. Took red wine, something from old times. He turned around to show it to awkwardly stepping Beckett. "This is okay?"

She stopped, "Yeah, sure." She answered, and sank onto sofa. Leaned towards table, and opened pizza box. Smelled good.

He took two glasses, put them onto table. Opened bottle, poured blood-red wine in glasses, left the bottle onto table, and sank onto couch next to Beckett. Not too close. He couldn't probably handle himself enough.

"So, what we going to watch?" He looked at her.

She shrugged, and leaned back onto sofa, "You decide, please." she laughed.

"Why me?"He asked, innocently, "What about The Lion King, what I got for Alexis?"

She nodded, and bit her bottom lip, "Oh, the same, when I pulled you over." She got Castle laugh with herself.

"Yeah, that same movie. So you remember, huh?" He teased playfully.

"Of course, how can I forget?" She leaned closer to him, pushed him gently, so he moved a little more away from her, and then leaned back to her place, laughing.

"What was that for? What did I do?" he asked, as he shrugged, not so playful anymore.

She just rolled her eyes, "Shut up, and put the movie on," she grinned, and bit her lip.

He shook his head, "Oh, okay, just don't push me. Well, third time's a charm." He nodded himself, took remote, and put on the movie.

She just giggled, and took wine glass from table. Took a sip, and put it back on to table. "It's pretty good."

"Thanks." He smiled. She looked at him oddly, "Yeah." And then looked back to TV.

He nodded, and tasted the wine. "Pizza?" He pointed on pizza, as he leaned to box, to take a greasy, cheesy slice. Pizza is good anyways.

"Uh'huh," she leaned to pizza box, put her her over a slice she wanted, and awkwardly touched his hand. She bit her lip, and moved her hand away. She felt, how Castle was looking at her with a grin, "Sorry," she said after this odd moment for her. His hand was so soft, and warm, but obviously she couldn't take his hand into hers. It'd be weird.

"No, no. It's alright, happens," he laughed, and took a bite of pizza. She smiled awkwardly, didn't know what to say, so she just watched movie. Half of movie from start went by with silence, some laughs. She had no idea, how to break this awkward silence, she wanted to, but how? Should she ask about his girlfriends? NO, for sure she couldn't ask this. Unfortunately, the other half of movie went by same way.

Movie had ended. Both took a deep breath in, and let it out. She pushed her lips together, as she stretched her legs. They started talking at a same time, by accident.

"Sooooo-" He gently nodded.

"Soo-" She said at same time.

Both were going to say something, looked at each other, and started laughing. They laughed quite a long time, and didn't see that Alexis and Martha hadn't come home yet.

Beckett calmed down from laughing, "Oh," she said, and looked at Castle.

"That's odd. How so same time?" He chuckled, and took a sip of his wine.

She laughed, "I have no idea, seriously." She shook her head a little, "Maybe I should get going," she stood up slowly, didn't want to get dizzy, and then fall onto Castle, or worse, on the table.

He stood up with her, "If you want to." He smiled, and looked at her.

She really didn't want to leave yet. It wasn't too late, and there was no one waiting for her at home. But if she says she wants to stay, what will he think, and what will they do? And she'll go out with Tom tomorrow. What was she going to do?

She turned around unexpectedly, as she bit her lip. Castle almost bumped into her, "What?" He asked surprised.

She looked down at her toes, then quickly back upto him, "Nothing," she said, and turned around again, towards the door. He squinted his eyes, and followed her, "If so."

While she put on coat and sneakers, she felt how Castle was staring at her. Ignored it. She turned to him, to get a good look. Both stared at each other.

She leaned to him, hugged him. A smile appeared on their faces, but didn't say anything. This hug was a long one, but just between friends. Friends? Already? Great. Fine by her.

They stepped away from each other.

"Night, Castle," she said after long hug.

"Night, Beckett," he replied with same.

She smiled as she left the apartment. He closed the door, went to his office. Then it was time when he realized that they were all alone. With Beckett. All night. Martha's and Alexis' shopping went longer than expected. He sank into his black leather chair, closed his eyes. He was sleepy, so he didn't see that he had fallen asleep. He was woken up by Alexis.

"Dad? Why are you sleeping here?" She laughed at him for sleeping so funnily in his chair.

He just mumbled, and turned other side.

"Dad," she raised her voice now, and poked him.

"What? What is it?" He asked as he was confused. Blinked his eyes, rubbed his face.

"Nothing, just go to bed. Me and Grams just arrived, we decided that we'll go eating after shopping," she explained, and sat on chair's armrest.

He stood up, and put his arm around Alexis' shoulder, "Okay. You'll tell me about this tomorrow, okay?" he said, and they walked into his bedroom.

She stopped, "Okay. Night, Dad." She said, and hugged him.

He nodded, "Good night, sweetheart," he said and sat on his bed. Rested his head between his hands, stood up and changed his clothes to pjama pants and white t-shirt. He took his phone, and put it on a end table next to his bed. He slipped into his bed, between cold sheet and blanket. He sighed, and curled up.

Next time he woke up, he looked onto end table, where was placed alarm clock, where was written 3.19 AM in red. He rubbed his eyes, turned around, and fell asleep again. He heard something vibrating on the end table, raised his hand to grab his phone. As soon he saw a face, beautiful face, where was written; Beckett. His eyes widened, rubbed them, and answered it.

"Beckett?" he said, with sleepy, low voice.

He didn't hear much, so he tried again.

"Beckett?" he raised his voice, to see if she hears now.

He only heard some mumble, but nothing much. Since third time is charm, he gave another try.

"Beckett?" now he had pretty strong voice already. Maybe something had happened to her?

"Wha-? she asked, didn't realize that she had called Castle by mistake.

"Kate, are you okay?" He now sat up fully.

"S-Sorry, my phone just called you.. I was probably sleeping on it, so it unlocked and chose to call you," she didn't open her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Happens. You should go back to sleep, okay?"

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you. Night, again," she grinned.

"It's okay. Night, sleepyhead." He chuckled, and hang up the call. Put the phone back to table, and well asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**So, another chapter. Maybe some reviews? Thanks :) Next chapter soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, for not doing another chapter fast enough. School started, and now I'm also sick. I hope now I have more time to write, while I'm sick, and probably staying home. So, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

It was just another usual morning. Until she took a look at her phone. Something slipped into her mind. She had called Castle at night. _Oh no. Why? What did he say? _These questions were now in her head, and she couldn't get them out of her head, until she cleared it out. Just, right now she didn't have any time. She had to meet up with Tom today, and couldn't keep out a smile slipping on her face.

She just got out of shower, had a towel around her body, so she was full covered, not entirely naked, she saw, that someone was calling. That had to be Esposito, or Ryan, because it was too early to get a call from somebody else. As she took her phone, saw a name, she sighed.

"Where?" She didn't feel so good about working, especially right now.

Got the address, she had to get ready quickly.

* * *

The murder happend in some kind of office, seemed just something ordinary. She wandered around the crime scene, looking for any evidence, but couldn't find any.

"Yo, Beckett," Espo said.

She turned around, and nodded.

He got the point, and started to tell her about the victim, "So, the vic is bail bondsman Deon Carver, bludgeoned with a sharpshooter, someone dialed 911 an hour after commiting the murder, so it's not very helpful," he stopped for a sec, as she sighed, thinking that they had so few evidence, "but, that 'someone' left his or her partial shoe print in a pool of blood, and it is helpful, actually very." He finished, and checked the paper, if he had missed any information.

She smiled kindly, and said, "Thanks, Espo," and walked past him.

* * *

She was in the Precinct now, in front of murder board, holding a black marker, leaned aginst a table, and thinking.

"Yo, Beckett," Espo arrived, and set himself next to Beckett, holding an evidence.

She looked down at his hand, "Evidence?" she asked, feeling a little better.

He nodded, and gave it to her, she took it, and stared it.

"It was found in our victim's sock," he explained to her, "maybe it was something our killer was looking for?" He asked quietly, little embarresed of thought that someone could get killed for hiding a paper. With some lines on it.

"Seriously?" she questioned him, "kill someone over this paper?"

He shrugged, and continued, "His wife said that he wasn't hiding any money in the office, so it wasn't about the money.

She rolled her eyes, as she smiled. She took a long view at this, and realized that she couldn't get anything know about this paper.

"Also, he was being listened. They found a bug in his office calculator,"

"Who placed the bug?"

"Don't know yet, but I'm on it."

She smiled, "Great, thanks."

He nodded, and left.

She sighed, and sat on a chair behind her table. Took some papers, she saw that time was only 12 PM.

* * *

_1 hour later._

"Hey, Beckett," said Ryan, as he arrived by Beckett's table with a rush.

She looked at him with tired look, she was tired. No progress on the case yet.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly and slowly.

She nodded with a smile.

"Okay, so, we found out that the day before, Deon had a fight, with a guy named Random. He was a client. We got him, and asked him some questions. He told that the time of murder he was stealing a copy of _Da Vinci Code _so he didn't do it. But, we got some fingerprints from the scene, they belong to one elderly man, named Clifford Stuckey. We haven't got in a chat with him yet, but soon I will get his ass over here,"

"I will talk to him myself, haven't been doing anything special right now either, since no progress haven't been yet."

He nodded, "I'll let you know when he's here."

"Okay, thanks."

She even couldn't let out a breath, when she heard, "Beckett, I know who bugged him,"

She turned around with her chair, "Who?" she asked curiosly.

"His wife, Brooke,"

"What?" she asked with serious tone in her voice.

"Yeah, they're bringing her in now," Espo replied.

"Okay. I'm going to talk with her,"

He nodded, and left.

* * *

The wife told that she was worried for their marriage, and thought that Deon was cheating on her, and that was the reason why she placed a bug in his office. After talking to the Stuckey guy, they did a little research, before that they questioned a priest, who said that he doesn't know that paper. Everything seemed hopeless, until they found out that a guy, who was Random's cell mate, was also involved with Stuckey in a heist in a million dollar ruby and sapphire. Finally they figured everything out, Deon's wife wasn't really listening how much he loved her, it really was how they were going to leave her out after getting the treasure.

"Soooo, it's a treasure map," Espo said to Beckett.

She nodded gently, not sure about it, "Maybe," she sat down, and tried to figure out the map. Twisted the map, and still couldn't get this.

Suddenly, she saw the elevator's doors open, she was completely amazed by the person who was standing there, looking around, like searching for someone. She was quiet, chuckling a little. Time was only 4.56 PM. She couldn't just get, what was he doing there. She forget the case, just to figure out what the heck he was doing at the Precinct.

She wasn't going to do anything, just looked at the map, with a smile on her face. After a minute, she looked back up, the guy was lost in her sight. No big smile on her face anymore. As she was going to stand up, he suddenly appeared in front of her. She couldn't help as a grin appeared on her face.

Looked down shyly, "Hey, Castle, what are you doing here?" She sat down again, and pulled her against the table, had a smile on her face.

He found a chair, pulled it next to her table, and sat down, put a leg over another, "Hello, detective." He smiled back, crafty look on his face, "I just wanted to see yo-," he stopped for a moment, she was looking at the map, but looked up when he stopped, he coughed, as he put hand on his mouth, "Your working place, looks nice by the way," he grinned awkwardly, as he didn't know what to do.

She nodded, as she bit her bottom lip a little, and looked at him suspiciously, "Alright. Just trying to figure out this map," she said.

He laughed, "Ohoo, I like treasure maps. Let me see it," he said, and reached his hand to map, and slipped it away under her hands.

"Thanks," he laid his eyes last time on her, and then slowly back to the map. He slided the map over with his finger, trying to get something out of this.

They sat in a silence for couple of minutes, Beckett gazed at him funnily, little smiling. When he changed his sitting position, she quickly turned her eyes on her table, like doing something.

Suddenly, in a silence, "You know, this has to be placed like in different position, some parts has to be folded," he said, didn't move his eyes away from the map.

She only nodded for response.

Since she was a little tired, she rested her head on table, set her this way, when he finds something, then she sees his reaction. This is great. She closed her eyes, and fell into her thoughts bubble. Castle. He already was a person, who Beckett could trust. She felt protected, when he was around. Shouldn't she be feeling this way about Tom? Maybe not then. But Castle was just a friend. She knew that their friendship's going to be strong, no secrets for each other. She knew that, because how she spent her free time instead of Tom, with Castle, and every time was good, and fun.  
She heard, how Castle grunted quietly, when he failed. It made her smile, and she hid it with her arm.

"I got it," he said with his high excited voice, felt like he just broke an impossible thing. He took a look at Beckett, and put his hand on her shoulder, "Beckett, wake up," he laughed, and shaked her, "Come on, Beckett, I did this." He said, and gazed at his 'achievement'.

She rose slowly from her table, yawned, "Seriously?" she asked, when she stood up from her chair quickly, stood behind Castle, and put her head almost onto his shoulder.

He nodded with a laugh, "Yeah, see," he followed the words 'under the gun' with his finger.

Her mouth opened from surprise, "Oh my god, Castle, you just helped us with getting on other side with this case," she smiled, and looked at him, as her chin was still almost on his shoulder. He looked back, and there was so few air between their faces. She bit her lip, pulled away from him, walked past him, as she took the map from his hands. He just sat there, didn't know what to say or do. Looked her as she slided away from him.

Finally when he pulled himself together, he decided to ask, "How is this going to help now?"

She looked at the map, then to him, back to map. She found the cemetery folder, wrapped it open, and showed it him.

"Wanna do some digging?" she looked him, obviously letting him know, that he's the one who's doing the digging.

He laughed, "Hell yeah," he said, and stood up.

She smiled, and stood up too. They were walking towards elevator, until Castle stopped, put his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her back.

"Oh, what Castle?" she said, as she frowned a little, and looked at him.

"Just, that, do you have something we can dig with?"

"You, you dig Castle, not us. But, I guess I have something,"

He nodded, and took some slow steps along with her.

* * *

"You know, Beckett, if we were in a horror movie-" he started talking about his wild, scary, fantasy stories. But he quickly got cut off.

"Shhh, Castle, focus," she replied, sneaking around the craveyard, with Castle. And it also wasn't the brightest time of day.

He walked past her, pointed at a grave, which already had been dug up, "Over there, Beckett," he walked to the grave, took a good long look at it, and turned to Beckett.

"Seems like I don't have to dig anymore," he said, he had some happy tone in his voice, still he didn't have to get dirty.

"Ooh, lucky you." she laughed, and got Castle with herself too. She stopped as soon she saw Deon's wife, pointing with gun at them.

Castle took some steps back, just to be safe.

"Put the gun down, Brooke," Beckett said firmly, as she took some steps toward Brooke.

"No. You put," she said angrily, as she stepped from one foot to another impatiently.

"You both put gun down," said an old man, probably Stuckey, holding his gun, which was bigger than everyone else's.

"No way," Brooke took a look at Stuckey, "You can't get anything, these are all mine," she said angrily.

"You kidding? These are the only things what are keeping me still alive. I'd be dead, if they weren't a treasure,"

Castle took some steps forward, hands up, saying carefully, "Let's first make sure, if here's even a treasure," he said, and hopped into the hole.

Beckett was staring at Brooke, then Stuckey. Both were gazing at Castle, hoping for him to find the sapphires.

He threw the spade hardly into the ground, "Guys, I think here's something,"

The old man and Brooke took some steps closer, but stopped. Beckett now was looking at Castle, knowing, that he's going to do something.

Castle made sure, that he had enough sand on the spade, licked his lips, hoping that it'll work, he raised the spade, and the sand flew quickly onto old guy, and Brooke.

Both were scratching their eyes, trying to get the sand out.

Old man fell on the ground, rubbing his eyes, "Let us see the treasure," he begged.

Beckett just laughed, and went between old guy and Brooke. She cuffed them, and called for Esposito and Ryan. When they arrived, they took over Stuckey and Brooke, and pushed them into car. Now it was just Castle and Beckett, again. But now in the dark, alone, in cemetery. Creepy.

Beckett crouched on the edge of grave, smile on her face, "Was there really something?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I definetly felt something, but I'm not sure. And, there's only one way to find out," he smiled evilly, and continued digging. Beckett was showing him the light, so he still would see.

He slowly stretched himself, looking at Beckett with no smile on her face, making her worried. He suddenly made a high laugh, "I got it," both laughed, Beckett pulled Castle into a happy hug, and let him go. He took the box into his hands, climbed up, and they left.

* * *

At home, after Beckett had a nice bath, since she was a little dirty, she sighed, and sunk into her couch, as she took her phone from the table. Time was now 7 PM. She decided to call off the date with Tom today, because she wasn't feeling too well, to have a date. She called him, and of course he was disappointed, but he understood it. As she highlighted name 'Castle', she laughed, because his reaction was too good, when he found the treasure. She decided to send him a 'thank you' message.

_"Good work you did today," _she sent him a message_._

_"Thank you, detective. It was really cool to see something, and do something so fierce," _he sent back.

_"Fierce? Seriously? Anyways, can I hope on that you'll help us with your great theories and thoughts, to help us solve the cases? Since I think you don't have anything more better to do :)"_

_"And yes, fierce. What do you mean by that I don't have anything more better to do? That's so, true."_

_"I knew it. Night, Castle. I'm going to bed early today, and thanks again for your help."_

_"Always. Good night, detective."_

* * *

_Finally_ **got over with this chapter. Took long, but I did it. School keeps me really busy, but now I have more to write about :) Maybe some reviews? Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

She just sat there, quietly, on her chair, behind her table, doing paperwork. Around was complete silence, surprisingly. Took a sip of coffee, to keep up the work, and finish it before day becomes night. Esposito and Ryan had already gone, because it was Friday. Her Friday was going to be boring, alone, just work. It was pretty late, about 8 PM. She sighed, as she leaned back, stretched out her hands wide out. As she ran her hands through her hair, her phone buzzed. Message.

_"Detective, when can we celebrate the case-closing?"_ She read it out in her mind, laughed. Bit her lip, and chose to take a little break of work.

_"Writerboy, why should we even celebrate it?"_

_"It was my first case, didn't you celebrate your first?"_

She knew that he won't leave it until they do something.

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Because you did something horrible, since you were too wasted?"_

She laughed out loud, just because she can't really remember.

_"You got that right, Writerboy."_

_"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing right now?" _

_"Paperwork."_

_"Oh, that's so nicely boring. Can I visit?"_

_"I guess no. I want to go home before midnight."_

_"Ahh. I'll just die of boredom."_

_"Alright. Night, Castle."_

_"Good night, detective."_

She put the phone back to table, took last look at it. Smiled, and opened another yellow folder. Coffee was cold, a little too lazy to get another cup. She tried to make the work as soon as possible, she really didn't want to spend her night at the Precinct. After this much of work, she just wanted to relax in her tub, taking a bubble bath, maybe reading some Richard Castle book, drinking wine.

As she was almost asleep, resting her head on her left arm, and used right arm to write, a voice scared her up pretty well. She didn't know if she was dreaming, or was it real, but it was the Writerboy. Holding one white bag, probably consisting something tasty. He was walking to her, smile on his face. Obviously because of something he saw. Beckett, almost sleeping, doing paperwork, eyes barely opened. She didn't pay much attention, but that changed when he sat on a chair, which he dragged next to Beckett's table yesterday. She shook her head, a little frown on her face.

"Hello, Beckett," he said, wanting to laugh at her. Not in a bad way, it was a cute view. He lifted the bag on his lap, took out some Chinese food, and laid them onto her table.

"What, wh-" she stopped, to gather up her mind. She pulled herself together, "What are you doing here?" she said quietly, just in case.

"I was too bored. Mother is out, and so is Alexis." He said, as he opened one of the food box.

She didn't know what to say. Just nodded awkwardly, "Okay," she mumbled, and grabbed one of the box, she smiled at him.

"Thanks,"

"Not a problem," he said, and put some food in his mouth.

They ate for a while, laughing, telling memories. Maybe it wasn't the baddest version of spending Friday night. Now, thanks to him, it was fun. In middle of their laughing, they heard the elevator door opening voice. Who else would come to the Precinct at this time?

* * *

**I just needed to write. Very short chapter, sorry :). Another tomorrow, maybe. Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just enjoy!**

Beckett took a breathe in, and held it. Castle looked her over, and then he looked at Tom. He was moving to them, frowning. His step was quick.

He stopped in front of Beckett's table, hands crossed, asked firmly, "Who is he?" he asked, as pointed quickly onto Castle.

Beckett and Castle looked at each other, Beckett looked back to Tom, "He's my friend. Good friend." She explained, stood up, and walked next to Tom.

She put her hands on his shoulders, "Come here," she whispered, and dragged him gently to the other room. All the way Tom was staring seriously at Castle, who was giving him exact looks. When they were out of Castle's sight, he took a paper from her table, also he took pen. He wrote something, and left it there, under her phone. Place, where he knew that she'll find it. He got out of there quickly, and went home.

Tom and Kate worked things straight, when she confirmed that there was nothing else but friendship between her and Castle. Tom just had to believe her. Since it was a truth.

They left the room, she was walking behind him, slowly, when she saw that Castle had left. A smile disappeared. But she had to fake one, for Tom. She kissed Tom on his cheek, hugged him, "You have to go now," she said, as she smiled, "Night."

"Night, Kate," he said, and walked away to elevator. When he took a few looks over his shoulder, he hoped that she will be looking at him. Instead of it, she was sitting behind her desk, writing.

She was alone, again. As she tried to take something, her hand brushed over phone. She saw a yellow little paper part sticking out under it. She quickly took it, readed out quietly, "Sorry, if I caused any problems, and for leaving," she sighed quietly, squeezed it into her hand, slipped it into her pants pocket, packed up her stuff, and went home.

* * *

She changed her work clothes to sweatpants and black tank top, and pair of fluffy socks. As she sunk into her couch, she took remote, and turned on TV. She changed channels, nothing interesting popped up. She yawned, but she didn't go to sleep yet. She took her phone, chose Castle's name, sending him a message.

_"No need to be sorry, it's his own fault, if he doesn't believe me. And you really could've stayed." _She sent it, turned off TV. Went to kitchen, took a glass, and filled it with water. She drank all of it. As she arrived into her bedroom, she threw phone onto her bed, took off shirt, and pants, and put on another shirt. She slipped under blanket, smiled, because finally she was at home. She recieved a message back.

_"Believe you? About what? I felt like I had to leave." _He was sitting in kitchen, eating chips. Martha was already asleep, and Alexis was out with some friends.

_"That we're just friends." _

He took a deep breathe in, after few second, he let it out. Just friends. He knew that it was so, but it was kind of odd for him, since Kate was someone, who he wanted to spend time with. She was like his best friend. Maybe if not best, then very good one. She wasn't like everyone else is. She didn't fall for his charm, and was hard to get to know. He wanted to know everything about her, but didn't want to push himself over her.

_"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm heading to bed. Sleep well, detective."_ He typed in, and sent it. He headed to his bedroom, put the phone on the little table next to his bed. Took off his shirt, and changed his jeans for pyjama pants.

_"You too, Castle." _

* * *

He was sitting behind his desk, laptop on his lap, writing. He heard a knock on door, as he looked up, he saw Martha standing there. He nodded, and she walked in.

"Where were you last night?" She asked curiously, as she put her hands on her hips.

He looked back up to her, put the laptop onto table, "At the Precinct,"

She nodded with a smirk on her face, "Yeah?" She questioned, "What were you doing there?"

"I waaaas," he drawled his sentence, "Visiting Beckett," he said out fast.

Martha nodded again, "Oh?"

"Yeah, we talked about everything, laughed, ate. Everything was great, before her boyfriend Tom came there. How did he even know that she was still there?" He questioned, his eyes squinted a little.

Her eyes widened, "Whaat?"

"Yeah, they went to talk, and I just simply left." He explained, and started writing again.

"You okay?"

He didn't look up this time,"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" He smiled, and looked at his mother.

"I'm okay," he said with confident voice.

"Alright, kiddo. I'll head out, and take care of some things." She said, and left.

* * *

Since he had nothing else to do, he just kept on writing. Meanwhile, Kate met with Tom, they'd coffee, took a walk to Beckett's place, and he left.

It was little over midday, when Castle got a call.

"Why, detective are you calling me?" He answered, thinking about what she called about.

She smirked, "Can't I call my friend?" she questioned.

He laughed, "Oh, you can." He said, "You can," he said so very quietly.

"I was thinking," she was drawling her sentence," maybe if, uhmmm, we could continue with our celebration of our case?" she asked pretty fast, and averted her eyes slyly.

"Oh, Beckett, I thought you didn't need to celebrate this thingy?"

"Cut the crap, yes or no?" she asked.

He didn't think as he said, "Yes." He said out quickly.

She bit her bottom lip, "Okay, come here after 7,"

"Okay, see you, detective," he grinned.

"See you," she said lastly, and ended the call.

* * *

She was busy at the kitchen, trying to find something to eat for them. There was a knock on the door. She smiled, as she knew that Castle was there, since time was after 7. She pushed the fridge door, so it was closed now, and headed off to the door, she opened it, as she had a smile on her face.

"Hey, Cas-" She stopped, when she saw that the guy wasn't Castle. It was Tom.

"Hey, Kate." Tom said, as he had a smile all over his face.

"Wh, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously, as she thought that Castle might come any minute now.

"Just thought that maybe I could come and visit you,"

Her heart wanted to beat out from her chest, because she felt that Castle will now come, and then they will end up in a fight.

He saw that Kate was looking patiently to the elevator, "You okay? Were you expecting someone else?"

She finally looked to his eyes, "No, no. Just I'm not feeling that good. Actually I was just going to sleep,"

He took some steps closer to Kate, put his hand around her hips, and she put her hands on his, and gave em' a squeeze.

"Oh, then I'll be here until you fall asleep, or feel better," he said. Well, it sounded more like a statement.

Her eyes widened, "You don't need to do that," she said, feeling that her voice wasn't so confident anymore.

"Yes I do." He assisted, and took steps inside the apartment. She closed the door, and leaned aginst it._ What was she going to do? _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to next chapter. :) Thanks for reading, and I'll appreciate the reviews :)**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_What was she going to do?_

She couldn't call Castle, and tell him not to come, because Tom took her phone away, so no one couldn't disturb her, since she was 'sick'.

Only thing to do is wait for Castle arrive, and then tell him that he could leave, or hide, until she gets Tom out of her place. And she didn't want to disappoint Castle, she chose for option two; get Tom out of here. She kind of felt bad for doing this to him.

She walked up to Tom, who was sitting on the couch.

As she played being sick, she slowly moved her hands, legs, coughed couple of times.

"Tom, I think you should go, you wouldn't want to get sick too," she offered, as she coughed.

He laughed, "Oh, don't be silly, what a sickness can do to a man?" he said.

Her expression stayed same; no smile. She knew that if Castle could've heard this, he'd be probably laughing at him.

"Ummmm," she drawled, and looked everything but him.

"Alright," he said slowly. She thought that he was going now.

"I'm going to set up a bath for you," he said, as he stood up, headed to bathroom.

_Why would he do that? _

She sighed quietly, and put her hand on her cheek, which also covered her mouth. There was a quiet know on the doorr, luckily quiet. She waited for a moment, to see if Tom heard this. No noise came from that direction. She walked up to the door quietly, constantly checked to the bathroom. As she opened up the door, she smiled, when she saw Castle there. She he put a finger on her mouth, letting him know, that he must me quiet.

"Hey, Castle. I'm having a problem right now," she whispered.

His eyes widened, "What?" he asked back, as he put down a white bag.

"What's the problem?" He questioned.

She looked over her shoulder, and then back to Castle, "Tom,"

Castle frowned for respond.

"He thinks I'm sick,"

Castle wanted to burst out laughing, and he was going to, but then he saw Beckett was frowning at him, and pushed his lips together.

She nodded, as she grinned, "You have to wait downstairs, or around the corner, because I'm trying to get him out of here," she said, as she started to close the door.

"Wait," he whispered, and looked over Beckett's shoulder, and saw a shadow, "He's coming," he said quickly, took the bag, and disappeared.

Beckett squinted her eyes, "Wha-?" She said, and closed the door.

"Kate, who was there?" Tom asked curiosly, and put her phone on table.

Her eyes widened, and tried to make up with a lie.

"I thought I heard a knock, but I was wrong," she drawled her words.

He nodded slowly, "And the bath's ready, I guess I'll just go now," he smiled, and stepped up to Kate, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Okay," she muttered, and pulled herself away from the hug, "Night," she said, and led him to the door.

"Night, Kate," he said, opened the door, and stepped outside.

He was gone, and she was relieved. All went by no problems. Great.

She walked to the door, opened it, took some steps outside, "Castle," she called out, not too loudly.

As she was going to call him out once more, she heard some steps, and Castle appeared again. Both had a smile on their faces.

He walked in front of her, "Clear?" he asked, as he leaned to the side of door.

She chuckled, "Yeah," she said, and stepped out of his way, and closed the door.

He landed the bag in the kitchen, "Nice place,"

Beckett walked to him, "Thanks," she replied, and smiled.

She opened the bag, "Chinese, huh? Oh, and wine," Both laughed.

She took the bottle of wine to her hands, and pushed it aginst Castle's chest, as he lost his balance, "Hey," he whined. She smiled slyly, his hand brushed gently over her hand, he grabbed the bottle, and she let got of it.

"You," she pointed at him, "Open this bottle, and take it to the livingroom," she demanded, not bossily.

Castle nodded, and started to do things. She took the food, and carried it to the livingroom. She was wearing black thick thights, and black long knitted sweater.

Soon, they both were sitting on her couch, holding a glass of wine.

"To our first case," Kate said a toast, as they both smiled.

He nodded, and both took a sip.

She opened up the package of food; spaghetti. She took a mouthful.

As she swallowed it, and looked at Castle, who was gazing at her, "You don't want to eat?" She questioned.

He shook his head, "Not yet,"

"Oh, great, 'cause I'm starving," she said, and took another mouthful. He laughed.

He looked worriedly at the table, "Oh, Beckett?"

She had spaghetti in her mouth, so she couldn't answer, she just nodded.

He checked out her mouth, "You have a worm out of your mouth," he said quickly. She frowned a little, and realized that she had a little spaghetti out of her mouth. She quickly sucked the food in, and swallowed.

"Thanks," she laughed.

He nodded, "You must have anything else to drink, because," he drawled, and pointed at the empty wine-bottle, "It's empty,"

She leaned closer to him, but not too close, and looked deeply in his blue sparkly eyes, "Why do we have to drink anyways?" she questioned, as she bit her bottom lip.

He squinted his eyes, "Is this a trick question?" he asked.

She looked past him, and so did he. "There must be still some tequila," she said, stood up, "I'm going to get the tequila shot glasses, and lime."

He grinned slyly. He thought Beckett was a calmful person, but seems he's wrong.

* * *

She was laughing madly with him. Something he said, must had been hilarious. The tequila bottle was also empty, there was a mess on the table.

They both were tired, and Castle couldn't go home like this. He was a mess.

She stopped laughing for a moment, "Castle, I want to go to sleep," she said, as her eyes were almost closed.

He nodded, "Me too." He laughed, and yawned.

She rested her head on his lap, and closed her eyes. He took a blanket from the floor, and pulled it over her.

"Night, Kate," he said, and rested his hands on her stomach.

"Night, Castle," she said, and smiled.

Didn't take too long, when they both were asleep.

* * *

Castle woke up first. His head was aching badly, and he didn't also feel too good. He squeesed his head, just to get rid of the ache.

He blinked for couple of times, but still wasn't complete clear picture. Since Kate was sleeping on his lap comfily, he didn't want to wake her. She looked still gorgeus while she was asleep. He almost fell asleep again, when there was a knock on the door. His eyes were now wide opened. He shook gently Kate for couple of times, she didn't bother to open her eyes, "Go back to sleep, Castle," she mumbled quietly. He realized that she wouldn't wake up.

_Now he was in trouble._

* * *

** It was really fun writing it. I had several thoughts, that how to do the Tom and Beckett part, and this is how the whole chapter turned out. I hope you guys like it, and next chapter probably tomorrow, since it's weekend, and I like writing this story. Night y'all :)**_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13._

* * *

Castle heard a knock on the door. He was now fully awake by the constant knocking on the door. Beckett was heavy sleeping on his lap, so he decided not to wake her up. She'd been grumpy, moody, if she'd be waken up, when she needed rest. The knocking didn't vanish either, and there was nothing to do. Just to wait until he leaves. Yes, he. Castle already assumed who that might be; Tom of course. Kate told him last night that she was sick. The guy set up her bath, and she even didn't take it.

Soon the knocking stopped, he thought, since Kate was sleeping, and didn't even move, she wouldn't be troubled by him moving away. He raised her head a little, so he could move out, as he took a pillow, "Where you going, Castle?" suddenly a sleepy voice asked. He looked at her, she had still her eyes closed. He pinked the pillow, set it under her head, "Nowhere," he said quietly back, and laid her head gently onto pillow. He smiled, and left to bathroom.

As he looked into the mirror, he saw from reflection, that the bath was still not used. He wanted so badly to jump in, but decided not to. Instead of this, he removed the button, and all the water in the tub flowed away. The man took another look of himself in the reflection, and had some hair sticking out from every different direction. He took some cold water in his hands, rinsed his hair, washed his face;he felt more refreshed now.

Kate was still sleeping, when he walked to her, for cleaning up the table. He grabbed the two empty bottles, and some glasses, and headed to kitchen with them; also decided to wash them. He toddled lazily to the livingroom, took a serious look at the clock. 7, it said. _What? So early? Is that Tom guy some kind of perfect example to no-sleep needing and annoying person? _

He sat on the floor, leaned aginst the edge of couch, and closed his eyes. Her cold toes were now touching his neck, probably by accident. He liked it.

* * *

She sat fully up on couch, and saw Castle sitting on floor. She smiled playfully, even though she must looked like a hell. As she took a look around the room; Castle had been up, and cleaned everything up. She'll be thanking him when he wakes up. She really was thankful to him. Since they'd a lot of fun, and drinks last night, it'd be impossible to get away without a headache. She threw herself in to a lying position, and closed her eyes.

Hours had passed by, when they both woke up. He rubbed his eyes,as he clumsily stood up.

"Morning, Castle," she said, and sat up fully, as she rubbed her face.

He turned around, didn't know that she was awake, too. "Hey," he said, and smiled.

She pulled her knees under her chin, to rest her head on. She looked up to him, and then to the empty seat next to her.

He realized, that she was showing him, that he can sit down now, and he did so.

"So, how are you feeling," she asked slowly, and yawned.

He pointed at his head with finger, " Just headache, surprisingly."

Both laughed, "You?" he asked back.

"Same. Although I don't feel so good,"

He nodded.

"It all was great, thanks," she said calmly, as she had kind smile on her face.

He opened his mouth, to say something, but Beckett was faster.

"And, thanks for cleaning up,"

"Makes you want us to do this again, right?" He said, hazingly.

She laughed, "Yeah, right."

"Oh, and I didn't clean up. All the trash is on the floor, so it just seems like it has been cleaned up," he said, straight look on his face.

She frowned a little.

Castle saw her frown, and quickly took back his words. "Just kidding, just kidding." He said out.

She just rolled her eyes, and took steps to the bathroom. Also there she noticed that the tub had been emptyed; Castle's work. She walked out of the bathroom, and stopped at the door.

"Castle," she shouted, and got his attention.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said.

"Okay,"

She nodded, closed bathroom's door, undressed, and stepped inside shower cabine. At first the water felt too cold, but later it felt already refreshing.

Meanwhile, Castle was making coffee. As he was just about to add the sugar, spoon away from his hands, to the floor.

"Crap," he said quietly, and started to look for the broom. He took look to every corner of the kitchen, but he just couldn't find it. And, he already heard her steps. Great.

She took some steps towards kitchen, ran her hands through her wet hair, "What are you looking for?" she asked, as she smiled slyly.

He looked at her quickly, then continued with searching. But there was something, that made him look at her again; her outfit. She was wearing pink shorts, and a NYPD hoodie. She looked stunning. Man, he wanted to tell her that she was one of the prettiest woman he ever had met, but he didn't.

He scammed her with his eyes quickly, "Nothing," he said, and hid his lie with a laugh.

She walked to a corner, took broom, and handed it to Castle, "Looked for this?" she asked.

The man grabbed it, smiled politely, "Yes, thank you," he replied, and started sweeping the sugar together.

She bit her bottom lip, walked past him, and added the sugar.

Castle finished the sweeping, put the broom back, stood up straightly. Kate grabbed their cups, and walked to table with them. She slided one cup across the table for Castle. Both sat across each other, sipping coffee, for some reason avoiding eye contact.

He saw that she was looking everywhere but his eyes, he took another sip, "Sooo," he drawled, and looked at the table. "Feeling any better?" he dared to ask something, finally.

She took a deep look to his blue eyes, "Yeah," she smiled.

He grinned, "Good," the man replied and took a long sip.

They sat in a silence for a while. Sun was bright, and shined through the window. Sunlight landed on his light skin, making his blue eyes shine even more blue.

She looked at him, a smile appeared on her face, she tried to hide it with her hand, but she got Castle's attention.

Kate coughed, and gathered up her mind, "If you don't mind me asking, then what were you doing up so early?" she questioned, and took a sip.

"Because of constant knocking on the door," he said simply.

She frowned, "Well, do you know who was it?" she asked curiosly.

"No,"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Her voice was raised a little. He was confused; why was she almost yelling at him? Yet, he didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh, believe me, I tried. I shook you, and all you told me was go back to sleep," he explained himself.

She backed off, "Right, sorry," she said quietly, and felt a little embarrassed.

He raised an eyebrow, "No problem," he smiled. She actually assumed who was the guy knocking. And she knew that Castle did also.

And again, silence.

Suddenly, he stood up from chair. Ran his hand through his hair, "I should probably get going now. Don't want to keep you occupied." He said, and took his cup.

She looked up to him, not smiling. She didn't mind being occupied, especially by a famous writer. She'd always been a fan of his, but now he was her friend. Someone she could trust, hang out with. Why wasn't she feeling this about Tom?

Beckett also rose from chair slowly, not taking eyes away from him. She walked close past him, to the front door. He'd washed the cup, and now he was next to her. She pulled him into a tight hug, she gave him a smile, when they pulled apart. He opened the door, stepped outside, "See you, detective," he said.

"See you," she replied, and grinned as she shut the door.

He was almost around the corner, when suddenly he felt a few strong punch into stomach, and one in the face. He barely could hold his eyes opened, but he was now sure that the guy who hit him was gone. The pain was literally killing. He was too weak to pull out the phone, and call for help. No voice came out of his voice. Only air. He lied on the ground, wanting to scream, because the pain was sharp. His eyes closed.

* * *

**Had to finish this chapter somehow differently. Review, if you guys mind to, I really appreciate it :) Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14. _

* * *

The man woke in a little pain, opened his eyes slowly, around him were white walls, medical appliances. All of sudden, he remembered what had happened. He was beaten up, and pretty badly. He remembered the pain, but there was the one thing he didn't remember; the man, the beater. He felt someone holding his hand, squeesing it a little. As he blinked, and looked to the right, there was Kate. She wasn't currently looking at him; she was sitting in a chair, very close to his bed, looking down at her lap, sad look on her face.

Castle grabbed her hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze, smiled as he looked at her concerned face, "Hey," he said with a very low, and quiet voice. Was good that even a little noise came out of his mouth.

With the quickest move, Beckett looked up to him, smiled, "Hey," she replied, and all the worrying look was gone, almost. Kate patted his hand softly, "How are you?" she asked.

He sighed, "Not so good. Still can feel the pain," he replied with a tired voice.

She smiled, "Of course." She coughed, looked down, "Did you get a look at the attacker?" she questioned as she looked back up.

He simply shook his head, "No. I just left your place, was almost around the corner to the elevator," he took a breathe in, "and all of sudden, I was lying down, torturing in pain," he explained quietly, and scratched the little scar on his left cheek, which was currently capped with bandage.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay. If Tom wouldn't have come, then you," she trailed off a little, "maybe wouldn't have survived," the end of her sentence was so quiet. She felt a little tear wanted to be shed, but she fought against it.

When Castle heard the 'if Tom wouldn't have come', he felt disappointed. Why him? He thought that Tom was the attacker, but if he found him, then who was the attacker? Who would have wanted to kick his ass so bad?

He shaded the thoughts with a smile to her.

Castle first formed the question in his mind, then decided to ask her, "Did he call you as soon he found me?" he wondered.

She thought for a moment, "No," a frown appeared across her face. If he saw Castle lying there in pain, why he detained?

He saw that Beckett was lost in her thoughts, for her solace, "Maybe he didn't recognize me," he figured. As he said that, he knew in his head, that there was something else.

She nodded still thinking, "Yeah," she raised up her head, "I should let you get some rest now," Beckett stood up slowly, as she grinned. He watched as she moved, slowly, "I don't mind you being here," he said calmly.

Kate laughed, "Right. I should get some rest too," she pulled away the chair from the bed. "I'll get back here as soon as possible," she smiled, and started moving.

"'Kay, see you then." He smiled, and watched her until she was gone from his sight. He closed his eyes, sighed. He didn't get much alone time, because short time after Beckett left, his two dearest ladies arrived; Alexis and Martha.

They rushed next to the bed, same side where Beckett was. Both held his hand, sad faces on, "What happened, kiddo?" Martha asked concernedly.

He took breathe in, and told them what had happened. That he was at Beckett's, at night too, and when he left after mid-day, he was attacked.

Alexis had nothing to say, so she just stared at her father, and was so very glad, that he was okay, and soon at home again.

"That's horrible," Martha said.

"At least I'm okay," he smiled.

He saw that Alexis' face didn't change, grabbed her hand in his, "Honey, I'm really okay, I've to be here tomorrow, so day after tomorrow, I'll be home again," his voice was consisting of a little excitement.

Martha put her arm around Alexis, and gently pulled her away from the bed, "Dad wants some rest," she whispered to Alexis, and then looked at him, "We'll come back tomorrow,"

They had left, and he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

He was visited by Beckett, Martha, Alexis all in one time, well, he had some alone time with Beckett too. She made him laugh about several things. It was his home going day, he'd packed up all things. As he put his hand in his pocket, he felt a little paper. He frowned as he pulled it out, folded it straight. There was written a thing. How was he going to do that?

* * *

Next chapter you guys will know what there was written :) Until then, thanks for reading :) Review, and blah blah. :)


	15. Chapter 15

_Whoa! Your reviews are just great :) Thank you so much, guys. Chapter 15, having some interesting stuff in. Just read, and enjoy! _

* * *

He frowned as he pulled it out, folded it straight. There was written a thing. How was he going to do that?

_'Keep the hell away from her!' _It was the sentence, that was on the paper. Now he knew for sure who was the attacker; Tom. Imposible, if not so. He pretended to be the 'good' guy, who apparently saved Castle's life, and now is acting like he didn't attack Castle. Beckett wouldn't believe Castle either, so he decided to let it go. Just for her. It'd get him into so much trouble, he just had to let it go. And he'd to do one other thing; keep away from Beckett.

He wrinkled the piece of paper, threw it away. He wasn't in a good mood either, after this message. Only thing that kept him in a little more cheerful mood, was that he was going home. Sweet home, with Alexis and Martha.

* * *

He opened the door, stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"I'm home," he shouted as he smiled.

Martha quickly walked to her son, gave him a tight hug. As she pulled away, she put her hands on his shoulders, and smiled, "Welcome home, kiddo," she gave him a kiss on his cheek, and walked to kitchen with him.

He laughed, "Thanks, mother." As he looked around the loft, a frown appeared across his face, "Where's Alexis?" He questioned.

"Oh, she has an important test in school today, she couldn't have missed that," she explained.

He nodded for respond, and took a glass of water.

There was a silence between them for a while. It was broke by a guest, who'd been in the loft.

The man heard some quiet footsteps coming from somewhere near bathroom. He took a good look at the shadow, which was moving closer to kitchen. He took a sip of water, and almost choked because of her; the lady he'd been asked to stay away from.

He coughed his throat clean, and faked a smile, "What are you doing here?" he looked impatiently at his mother, then back to Kate.

She laughed, "Surprise," Beckett said, when moved next to Martha. He was warned about her, and yet, she was standing in his apartment. Did this message mean that he had to get her away from his life. Not to hang out with her anymore? She was like his best friend already, and now because of a freakin' jealous boyfriend, he had to give up the time with her. Was this even possible? She'd became a part of his life; there was something different in her, and he wanted to know that something.

Castle grinned, "What a pleasant surprise," he teased. Martha and Beckett laughed.

"Great," Beckett answered, and took a look at her watch.

"Oh, I should get going. Some work to do at the precinct," she said, smiled, and moved to the front door. She was being followed by Castle. Of course.

"See you, detective Beckett," Martha shouted from the kitchen.

"See you, Martha," she shouted back.

He stood emotionlessly, staring at her, like it was last time he'd ever get a look at her. Her face went from a smile, to a serious. She looked up to Castle, who was looking at her deeply.

"Castle," she said.

He blinked once, didn't turn his eyes away from hers.

"Are you okay? Because you don't seem like you are." He heard the concerned tone in her voice.

The man smiled slighly, "I'm fine," was all he said, and pulled her into hug. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and held her close. He didn't want to let go, but he had to.

"Get well, and see you, Castle," she spoke cheerfully, and left his apartment.

He closed the door, and leaned against it, closed his eyes. "See you, detective," he muttered quietly. As he took his steps to kitchen, he sighed, and sat on a chair. Martha of course noticed his impression.

"Tell me, kiddo. What's going on with you two?" she asked quietly.

He closed his eyes, and started talking, "I know my attacker," he said slowly.

Martha gasped, she started to say something.

"Beckett's boyfriend,"

As soon he said that, Martha gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo," she whispered.

"Me too. He left me a note, which told me to keep away from Kate," he said, turned his head to Martha. Castle really was mad with Tom. "Next time I see him, I'll just punch him in the face," he stated.

Martha sighed quietly, "Does Beckett know?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "No, and I'm not going to tell her either,"

"Richard, she deseves to know that," she explained to him. "You want her to be happy, just tell her about the note,"

"No, no. I can't do that. She wouldn't believe me. That Tom is some clever dude. Pretending to be a good one, when actually he's not."

"You have to try. If she doesn't believe you, then move on," Martha tried to convince him to tell her about the paper.

He firmly shook his head, "Sorry, I can't. Just can't. Sorry," he said, and left to his room.

* * *

He woke up sometime in middle of night. He was really tired after getting home, he needed a really long nap. Grabbed his phone from night table, he saw that he had few missed calls, and a message. All from the same person; Kate. He understood the guy, but was still angry for lying to Kate. Why kick his ass, when you can just tell calmly to keep away from her. Castle really was spending a little too much time with her. And, he'd be lying, if he'd say, that he doesn't like her. He really needed to leave her alone. After he got back to reality, he read the message.

_"Are you okay? And don't lie." _

_"Yes, I'm okay."_

He typed in message, and sent it. He clearly was lying, but he had to.

* * *

It'd been already week or three, since they last talked. She didn't bother anymore, to talk to Castle. Clearly, he'd better to do, and why annoy him. There was only one person, who was happy about this; Tom.

"Hey, Lanie," Beckett said sadly.

She walked to her, comforting her, "Girl, why you're sad?" she questioned.

Beckett really wasn't in a mood to talk about all the things that had happened.

"Is this the writer-boy?" Lanie asked, and realized that she was right, when Kate looked up to her.

She nodded, "Yeah. We haven't talked in three weeks, and seems like he doesn't want to,"

"Oh, girl. Have you asked why?"

"Yes," her voice was raised, "And he said oh everything's fine," she imitated his voice.

Lanie sighed, "You know what, you shouldn't talk to him anymore. If he wants to talk to you, let him be the first one," she said confidently.

"You sure?" Beckett questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled, and gave her a hug.

"Okay," she smiled back, and left the morgue. She still had some work to do.

* * *

Weeks turned into months. They hadn't spoke in 4 months now. Every day of these long months, Kate wanted to hear about him, but seemed like he didn't want to hear about her. It made her sad, but she had no other way. She still was confused, why he stopped talking to her so suddenly.

He wasn't feeling any better. It ate him alive, that she'd to be with a guy, who lied to her, and yet, she had no idea about it. He hadn't seen her in 4 months, heard her voice. All the memories of her were all shady. Maybe she had cut her hair, maybe even she wasn't together with Tom anymore? He decided to cut the crap out, and just tell her about all of this. He took his phone, selected Beckett's name.

_"Kate, I'm so sorry, for telling this now, but when I got attacked, and the day I went home,I found a note in my pocket. There was written: Keep the hell away from her. That's the reason, I stopped talking to you. I'm so sorry, that I tell you this now, after 4 months. I hope you still want to see me. If so, meet me tomorrow at Starbucks cafe, at 3 PM."_

No respond came from her, but he decided to show up at the cafe tomorrow. He hoped, that she'd too.

* * *

He impatiently kept on looking at the time. There was still 5 minutes until it was 3 pm. He looked around the cafe, no familiar face. No Kate. It was a little over three o'clock, when he looked down at the table, at his hands. He started to stand up, when he was stopped by someone's push on his shoulder.

* * *

_Sorry, if not so interesting, just that today's been a crappy weather, which makes me sad. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Soooooo, chapter 16 is here! Enjoy! And thank you SOOOO much for the reviews. _

* * *

He started to stand up, when he was stopped by someone's push on his shoulder. The push was strong, so he had to sit down again. A woman couldn't push a man so strong. He didn't want to look up, because he knew, that he wouldn't see Kate. The man eyed Tom trimly, wanting to stand up and punch him in the face. Yet he managed not to.

Tom sat down slowly, watching over Castle, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Castle asked, his voice was urgent with anger.

Tom leaned against the back of chair, laughed, "You really thought that she'd come here?" he stopped, "Meet with you, even though you haven't talked to her for four months?" He grinned widely, "She's mine, writer." Tom stated.

There was nothing, to stop Castle for kicking his ass, but he had to behave, for Beckett.

He'd nothing to say. He was right. Why he even thought that she'd believe him?

Tom leaned against the table, with hands crossed on table, "So. If it's okay, I'd leave now." He said, stood up, "Oh, I thought that my little note for you would keep you away from her only for a day, and by the way, she didn't see your message," was the last thing he said, and then he left.

Castle'd no idea of anything anymore. Tom practically admitted that he was the attacker. If only Kate could've heard this. The man kept on drinking his hot coffee, as he still looked down at the table. Castle observed another shadow, more like a woman, which was nearing to his table, lastly stopped next to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" The lady asked, holding a coffee, pointing to the free seat with her free hand.

He nodded, simply didn't bother to look up, and see who this lady was. He didn't care, who she was, especially if it wasn't her.

Finally, as he decided to look up, a wave of confuseness went through his body; it was her.

Castle looked deeply into her hazel eyes, "What are you doing here, Kate?" he questioned.

She met his eyes, but then looked down at her coffee, which had her fingers wrapped around.

"I'm so sorry, Castle," she admitted. Castle had no idea, what she was sorry about.

"What? Why?" he asked quietly, leaning more closer to her over the table.

"I- I kind of followed him here," she confessed. There was a tone of guilt in her voice; it didn't cheer him.

He frowned a little, looked anywhere but her. That situation, this one, where they were sitting in cafe, it only could meant one thing; she got the message.

"Oh." He sighed.

She nodded slowly, "He didn't know I was following him. I entered with him, then moved past him, so I was with back to him. He didn't recognize me, and that made me overhear your talk." She admitted finally, that she knew everything.

He turned his eyes to meet hers, grabbed gently her hand into his, "I'm sorry, Kate."

Kate shook her head, "No. Don't be." She stated, and smiled.

"I'm leaving him the first chance I get,"

Castle was really happy. He was anything but mad, and sad.

He straightforwardly nodded, and smiled.

"Tonight mother and Alexis are home, and we are going to have a great dinner. You wouldn't wanna join us, would you?" he asked, feeling curious if she agrees.

"Actually, I'd love to," she smiled, and took a sip.

He made a quick nod, and grinned.

* * *

"Alexis, hurry up. Help me finish this pizza quickly," Castle shouted from the kitchen, quickly adding the ingredients on to the pizza.

Alexis rushed down from stairs, ran to the kitchen, "She's here already?" she asked, as she started helping.

There was a knock on the door, both looked at each other, "Obviously," he said, wiped his hands in a towel, took a deep breath in, and then let it out.

He ran to the door, set his hair nicely, and opened the door, "Hello, detective." He welcomed her charmingly.

She looked at him weirdly, "Did you run here?" she questioned.

"What?" He had his odd grin on his face, "Nooo, of course not," he shook his head.

Kate nodded suspiciously, "Okay," she said out quickly, and stepped inside.

The man closed the door behind her.

He helped her taking off her jacket, hanged it. She removed her heels, and stood next to him.

Castle looked her outfit, "Very, umm, nice," he said awkwardly. Actually, she was looking so beautiful. But somehow, Castle maybe gave her a thought, that she looked weird.

She rolled her eyes, and headed off to kitchen.

"Hey, Alexis," she said cheerfully.

Alexis smiled, "Hey,"

"You look great," Kate complimented her look. Straight, long red hair. Gorgeous.

"Thank you, so do you,"

"Thanks," she said, and smelled something familiar to pizza.

She smirked slyly, "So, I guess it's pizza for dinner,"

Castle was now standing between the ladies. He innocently looked at Alexis, and then both turned their heads to Beckett, "Yes," they said together.

Kate laughed, and saw Martha joining with them.

Martha dropped her bags, "Kate," she shouted out happily.

She smiled, and was soon hugged by Martha.

"It's good to see you," Martha spoke.

Kate nodded, "You too,"

Martha left kitchen, took her bags, and headed to her room with Alexis, showing her some new stuff she bought.

Castle kept on watching the pizza, which was in the oven. He turned to Kate, "So,"

She laughed, "So?"

"How did Tom handle this?" he asked curiously.

She coughed, "I don't know, and don't care." She stated with confident.

"Great," he said, as he smiled.

There was a long silence between them, which was interrupted by a sound. It was the _'pizza is ready'_.

He took out the pizza, put it on a kitchen cabinet. As he cut it, he was being watched by Kate, who was doing nothing but standing and smiling. She already felt like she was a freak. Staring freak.

"Ow," Castle screamed, as he anxiously looked in the drawers looking for a patch.

Kate's eyes widened, and helped him looking for one.

"Got it," she said loudly, to be sure that he heard that. He quickly moved in front of her, raised his arm to her. She held it gently, wrapped the patch over the spot, where he cut in with knife. The man didn't pull away his hand, instead of it, he stared into her big, hazel eyes, which were staring into his.

"Castle," she said quietly, as she looked down.

"Yeah," he replied quickly, and pulled away his hand.

Lastly, Martha and Alexis came to them, took the plates, and took them in front of TV on a table.

They ate pizza, talked storied, watched a movie. Simply, they'd fun.

* * *

Alexis and Martha were both in their rooms. Alexis had school tomorrow, and Martha was just tired.

Castle and Beckett were standing in front of door.

She put on her heels, and jacket.

"So, good night," she said as she smiled.

"Wait, I'm going with you," he offered.

She bit her bottom lip, "And do you know where I'm going?" She asked teasily.

He squinted his eyes, "Home?" He guessed.

Her expression stayed same, "Yeah," she said quickly, and laughing. He nodded, and pulled on his coat.

They were outside the building, walking slowly to Beckett's place.

"Why you came with me?" She wondered.

He grinned, and looked at her, "To make sure that you'll get home, without Tom kidnapping you,"

Kate laughed, "Yeah, right. Why would he kidnap me?" she questioned.

"Umm," he mumbled, "Maybe because you left him?"

This time he made her laugh even more, "You don't have to worry about me," she smiled kindly.

He nodded, and they continued to walk in silence, until they were in front of her building.

"Ehmm, night, Castle?" she questioned a little, but was confused, because he was holding the door opened for her.

He shook his head gently, "I have to look over your place, to make sure, it's Tom-free," he stated, and showed her with his hand, to go inside.

She rolled her eyes, and headed into elevator.

"Open the door," Castle demanded seriously.

The lady opened the door, and led him inside. He was looking for Tom, meanwhile Kate easily fell on the couch. She was sleepy, so she closed her eyes, and waited for Castle.

She heard some steps moving closer to her, so she opened her eyes.

"You leaving?" She asked, as she sat up, and secretly hoping that he'd stay. At least for a little time.

He walked closer to her, "Yes,"

"What if he comes here?" She asked, playing that she was worried.

He squinted his eyes, "Are you asking me to stay here?" he wondered, as a smirk appeared across his face.

She frowned, "What?" She asked, "Of course not."

He laughed, "You sure?"

"Yes," she shouted, but not too loud. "Go home!" she stated, and stood up.

He raised his eyebrow, "If you say so," and smiled.

She opened the door, he stepped outside.

"Night, Castle. And, I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks," Beckett said, as she smiled kindly.

"Good night, detective. And, anytime." he said, and started heading to the elevator.

She closed the door, and locked it. Even if Tom'd come here, she knew that she can call Castle about it. And he will come.

Kate Beckett was glad about having Richard Castle in her life.

* * *

_Review, enjoy! And, of course, wait for another update! (;_


	17. Chapter 17

**_And again, thank you soooo much for the reviews. You guys make me always smile (: Here comes chapter 17; enjoy and.. enjoy! :)_**

**Chapter 17.**

* * *

Castle woke up because of his phone, which was ringing on the nightstand next to his bed. He didn't rise, and get dressed, instead of it, he just took a look at time; 7 am. Who would call him this early? He closed his eyes, and answered the phone.

"Castle," he said, pretending that he'd been awake more than a minute.

"Were you asleep?" A lady voice asked.

It was Beckett.

"No, no." His voice was a bit higher than normal. Unfortunately, this uncovered his act.

"Okay, so," she stopped, "I was thinking that... Maybe if you want to solve a murder?" She drawled.

He smiled, and sat up fully, on the edge of his gigantic bed, he slipped his feet into slippers, and headed off to bathroom.

"Hell yeah," was his answer.

She grinned widely, "Great. I'll be there in five,"

His eyes widened, "Whaa-" he couldn't end his sentence, because Beckett had already ended the call.

"Damn," he swore quietly to himself, brushed his teeth, and dressed up. His selection was dark blue jeans, black t-shirt and a jacket. He really was ruggedly handsome. The man rushed downstairs, put the shoes on, and left the apartment.

She was sitting in her car, in front of Castle's building. She tapped the car wheel constantly, as she looked out from the window, and waited for him. What would Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito, and of course, Capten think about it. Oh, well he was really helpful last time, why wouldn't he be this time, right? There's nothing bad that could happen.

"Hey," she welcomed Castle, as he sat into car.

"Hey," he said, as he smiled kindly.

She started the engine, and she took off.

"Soo, murder yeah?"

Kate looked at him oddly, squinted her eyes, "Umm," she drawled, "Yeah?" It sounded more like a question.

"It's so cool," he said quickly, after Beckett had answered him.

She rolled her eyes, and kept her focus on the road.

After couple a minutes of silence, "You know, the place last night really was Tom free, thanks," she said, as she smirked.

Castle looked at her with his blue sparkly eyes. "Not a problem," he replied genuinely, as he looked out of the window, looking as the street went by.

"We're here," she announced, as she pulled the car over. "Act normal, okay?" she looked at him, giving him the look, which was the 'you have no other option'.

He nodded, and exited the car. The man looked at Kate, as she walked in front, and then he simply, and awkwardly walked behind her. He caught a lot of looks from ladies, which made him smile. Since he was single, maybe he was going to ask out some of these ladies. But this wasn't the thing he was here for.

She already saw Esposito and Ryan, who were talking quietly, as they grinned weirdly, when they saw Beckett, with a guy.

"Guys," she said, "This is-" She looked behind her, and found Castle, who was away from her, waving at some random cop ladies, "Castle," she shouted, and got his attention. He rushed next to her, "Sorry," he said quietly.

She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, Esposito, Ryan, this is Richard Castle,"

Guys gave him a look, "Hey,"

"Heeeey," he said.

Kate gave all of the three guys a look, and her eye stopped on Castle, "So, let's go," she demanded, and looked over the crime scere for Lanie. And the body.

Esposito and Ryan nodded slowly, laughed, and went to mind with the body stuff, and the witnesses. If there was any.

"Hey, Lanie," Kate said, as she observed the body, which was in the boat.

Lanie smirked, as she saw Castle wandering around behind Beckett. She raised her eyebrow quickly, "Want to tell me anything?"

She shook her head, "No. Tell me about the victim,"

Castle had arrived next to Kate, "Whoaaa, that's cool," he got mad looks from Lanie and Kate, he backed off a little, "Sorry, sorry, that's not cool,"

Kate smiled a little, but hid it.

Lanie looked at the body, and back at the two, "It looks like he was killed last night, but I can tell you more when I get him to the morgue," she stated, and stood up.

Kate turned to Castle, "You go find guys, and tell em' to get here, okay?" she requested. He nodded for respond, and went to look for Ryan and Esposito.

The medical examiner gave Beckett a look, which wanted to know everything. "Go on, girl," she grilled Kate to tell her everything.

Kate sighed, "There's nothing, just that last time he was very helpful about the case," she explained.

Lanie wanted more, "Aaand what about the thing that you two are talking again?"

She heard guys talking near her, "I'll come by later, okay?" she asked quietly. "Okay," Lanie whispered back, imitating the word with her mouth. Kate turned around, "So, let's get back to the Precinct?" she questioned. All of them nodded, and headed to their cars.

* * *

"His parents told that he'd group of close friends, who he hung out all the time. Donny's dad said that he'd just lost his job, and his friends stopped hanging with him also." Kate told, as she sat on the edge of the table, which was in front of the murded board.

Castle stood next to her, also Esposito and Ryan, "You know, they'd just moved, because they had furniture, that looks like it belonged to a larger apartment," the man offered, as he got some weird looks from the guys, but they didn't mean bad.

Ryan continued, "Anyways, I talked to-" Esposito poked his arm, "We," he uttered. Ryan sighed, "We," he drawled, as he looked at Esposito, who was smiling satisfied. "Talked to the principal, and he told that Donny's parents lost their jobs, and since he was a good student, they gave him scholarship."

Kate nodded, "I and Castle will talk to the friends of his, and you go do the usual stuff," she stated, and started heading off. Guys nodded, and left too.

"How you've liked the_ detective stuff_ so far?" She asked, as she kept her eyes on the road.

"So far so good," Castle replied calmly, "You know," he squinted his eyes little bit, "I think one of the friends did it,"

She looked at him, "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Just, they were good friends, but maybe they'd some fights, love stories," he made her laugh, "about the last one, this could be a motive, right?"

She smiled, "Right," she pulled over the car, "We're here,"

* * *

"Do you have any idea, what Donny might had been doing the park?" she questioned, as eyed all the kids. Every one of them were serious, thinking. They simply shook their heads, and avoided eye contact with Castle and Beckett. She figured, that friends were hiding something, but couldn't tell exactly what.

"I went to the same school, where you all are going right now, and I understand the code, but you have to trust me, so we could find out what happened," she requested, and the kids looked up to her and Castle. One of them was looking at others, who were watching down at their hands, he gathered up his courage, and opened his mouth, "He fell apart, and got into drugs," he trailed off a little, "He started dealing with them so he could afford to buy them," he explained.

Kate nodded understoodly, "Okay, but if any of you remembers anything, then you know where you can find us, okay?" she questioned. The kids nodded, as she and Castle stood up, and walked away.

* * *

They sat into car, she was going to start the engine, but got a call, "Beckett," she said firmly, "Okay, we'll be right there." She replied, and ended the call.

Castle looked at her, "Who was it?" he asked curiously. She gave him a weird look, and started the engine, "Ryan, we have to go to the crime scene," she explained.

He nodded for respond, but he'd one more question.

"You really went to the same school as them?" he questioned, making her chuckle, "No," she stated easily.

He frowned, "So you lied?"

She looked at him, "Yeeah," she drawled.

"Are you allowed to?"

"Yes, if this gets them talking," she spouted.

"Okaaay," he said and rested his head on the reeling window. Beckett noticed that he'd his eyes closed, and smiled slightly, "Sleepy much?" she teased a bit.

"Mhhmm," he mumbled.

"You wanna go home?" she asked.

He just shook his head, "No," was his simple answer. She rolled her eyes, and he saw it, "Okay, maybe a little, but it's normal, because you woke me up," he related.

Kate's face was covered by confusion, "Oh, so it's my fault that you're sleepy?" He nodded, and kept his eyes closed.

"Yeah," Kate said quietly, as she nodded.

The street passed by, and they'd arrived.

She exited the car, and slammed the cardoor closed. She peeked into the car through the window, and saw how Castle was trembled. He looked around the car in confusion, as he saw that Beckett wasn't with him. He exited the car, and looked for her, and he found her. She was with Ryan, talking over the park bench, with a large pool of blood around it. Beckett walked around the bench, thinking about what'd happened. She frowned, as she looked up to Ryan.

"Seems like he was sitting here," he pointed at the bench, "Then shot, and dragged away."

Castle bit his inside cheek, as he crossed his arms on his chest, "Here," he speculated, as he trailed a line around the bench in the air, "Isn't any blood trail." He stopped for a thought. Beckett and Ryan were standing next to him, looking at each other curiously, thinking what Castle had to say.

"I think, that someone dragged off the body, trying to fool us," he offered his thoughts. Kate smiled a little, as she heard that Castle told 'us'.

* * *

They met with Esposito, who'd questioned a witness. The witness found a picture of a guy, and told that he's the one who he saw in the park. Later, Beckett brought in the guy named Kent Scoville, and questioned him, too. The guy finally admitted, that he sold Donny drugs last night, and for his little buddies, too. Beckett described the kids to him, and he nodded for respond, that all the kids were with Donny the other night. Obviously, the kids had lied to a cop, and she told them that they could go to prison for holding evidence. One girl opened her mouth, and told that they were there to stop Donny. Kids told them that they used to go there for drugs, and a guy came up to Donny, with a gun, demanding his money. Donny was shot by the guy with the gun, but kids didn't see his face, because it was dark.

It was a little before 8 pm, when Kate took the kids to the Precinct, and had them to take a look at a line up. One of the kids, named Romy, recognized Kent, and said that he was the shooter.

Castle had to take a little break. He sat on the chair, next to the Beckett's desk, sipping his coffee. Beckett was currently busy with Kent, and the kids.

"Dad?" a little quiet voice questioned.

He put the cup on the desk, stood up, and faced to Alexis, as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"When will you come home?"

Castle sighed, as he pulled Alexis against his chest, so her head was gently resting on him. "Later." He said, as Alexis pulled away from the hug.

"Honey, you will tell me everything, right?" he questioned. She deepened the look into his eyes, "Yes, of course dad." She replied.

He looked down, and then back to his daughter, "Have you ever done drugs?"

Alexis smiled, "Dad, do I look like I've ever done them?" she asked, "No, and I don't have any sympoms of drug use," she stated.

Castle smirked, "Great, honey. But you can always come to me, if you want anything to confess or say," he said softly, and got a nod for respond.

"Okay, now go home," he smiled. "Okay, dad, but come soon, okay?" She begged.

He nodded, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Alexis was out of his sight, and he continued having his break.

Kate had observed this father-daughter moment from breakroom. He really was a good father. The way he snuggled her, and talked to her; it was complete opposite of what he was doing here. She liked this side of him too. But right now, it was about the case, and she headed back to work.

* * *

Two days later they caught the guy, and closed the case peacefully. They'd just arrested the guy, and they were standing in front of the clean murder board. It was almost midnight.

"Nicely done, Castle," Esposito complimented his work. Castle smirked slyly, "Thanks, you guys did good too," he said back. They all laughed, "Well, I knew it already," Ryan told them.

"Well, my work here's done. And, I have to go. It's late." He said, as he grabbed his coat, and put it on. Ryan and Esposito went to get their stuff too, so they left Beckett and Castle alone.

"You are a really good help, you know," she said as she chuckled.

He nodded, "And thank you, detective." She smiled, and leaned against the table. Castle started heading off, "Night, Castle," she called to him. He turned around, as he had a smirk on his face, "Night, detective," he said, and left her there, smiling.

* * *

**_Oh my, this chapter took long. School is just crazy, every day I'd tests, so no time. I hope you enjoyed! :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Finally got back to writing! I'm so sorry, that I haven't published any chapters in a month. Just NO time, but here's another one for you guys! ;) Oh, and if New Girl fan, then you can read my story about that too! ;) Going to publish another chapter for that too!_

* * *

As Kate was sleeping peacefully under the white sheets, she turned herself around and her hair followed behind her. The soft waves were slightly glowing in the light of the little lamp on her nightstand. A knock came from her front door, and she quickly sat up. The room was dark so she grabbed her phone to check the time; 2 A.M. She frowned, and the knocking stopped for a while. She sank into her bed again and closed her eyes.  
The silence didn't last long and the knocking continued. She slowly got on her feet, rubbed her eyes, and walked to the front door. Beckett looked through the peephole and found that there was someone drunk on her doorstep. It was someone she knew, and that someone made her heart stop. Tom.

She took couple of deep breaths in, and let them out. As her mind gathered up again, she ran for her phone, and chose his number; her hands were slightly shaking, she kept looking at the door.

"Castle?" She asked as she panicked a little. Normally she wouldn't panic, but Tom didn't take the breaking up news very well. He got really angry, and she was lucky even that she got out of his place.

The only thing she heard on the other side of the line was some kind of mumble, "Kate?" He questioned with his low, sleepy voice.  
She had woke him up. She didn't mean to, but Castle was the first person who popped up in her mind.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she said quickly.

He was now standing on his feet, putting on clothes. "No, no. What's going on?" He asked.

She looked at the door. Now she heard him calling her name.  
"Tom's here," she said nervously as she walked towards her gun, just in case Tom was able to get inside.

His moving hastened, "I'm coming over," he said, as he left the loft. He got to his car and started it. "Okay?"

"Okay," she said, and threw her phone on the bed.  
Castle stared towards her apartment.

Some time passed by, and Castle hadn't arrived yet. The knocking was on and then off. She had no idea what to do.

All was quiet, and she almost fell asleep.

* * *

Castle walked around the corner, and saw someone swaying against Beckett's door. When that someone moved his head, he realized that the guy was Tom, and he hadn't left since Kate called Castle. He hastily walked behind him, poked his shoulder. Tom sleepily turned around, his eyes widened, and he laughed.

"Hey, Castle." He said as he was barging. "I-I'm trying to get Kate ba-" he couldn't finish his sentece. As Castle didn't want to hear about Tom getting Kate back, he punched him in the face. Tom almost fell, but that punch was sharpening his mind. He touched his face, looked down, and left.

Castle shook his hand, to relieve the pain the punch caused. When the pain was fading, he knocked on her door.

* * *

A few knocks sounded through Kate's apartment. The mood of them changed, and she immediately knew it was Castle. She quickly opened the door for him.

The man quickly stepped inside and shoved the door closed behind him.

Kate sensed that something was wrong, "You okay?" she asked. He looked at his hand, and back to Kate.

He shrugged, and didn't do anything else. Kate took his hand, and looked at it. It was all red.

"What happened?" She asked quickly. Then she remembered that Tom had been there. She sighed, "Tom, I guess?" She offered.

Castle laughed, "Yeah. But he didn't punch me back." He was proud of the punch, "And it made him leave." He explained.

Kate rolled her eyes, but this time this wasn't like it was every other time. She chuckled, "Come here," She said, and walked in to kitchen. She looked for some ice, to put on his hand. When she found some, she walked to him, took his hand, and gently pressed the ice on his hand. They stood like this for a long time. She looked at him, into his blue eyes.

He took a deep look at her eyes, which were staring back to him. A wave of tension flew through his body, and he felt that something was going to happen. Castle knew that Beckett felt the same, but for some reason, she looked down, turned around, and stumbled into the living room. She sank into couch.

He felt a little bit mad at himself. It was his chance to get her, but it seemed like she didn't want that. He looked at the ceiling, pressed his lips together, and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked finally, and looked at her.

She looked back to him, smiling gently, "Yeah. I'm fine." Her voice wasn't very steady.

He nodded, and stared at his hands, as still holding the ice pack against his hand.

Kate pulled her legs under her chin, slowly swinging forward and backward. She slightly regretted pulling away. She knew that the two of them getting together would happen soon, but the only question was how long they could keep each other away. He was doing her so much good. Jokes, the nights he had visited her.  
The feeling, which started popping up, she had to ignore. Why would a famous, best-selling author want a detective? It made no sense to her. If she wouldn't have turned around, who knows what would have happened? Perhaps she would have been another girl for him. She decided to take time, to be sure that she is someone he wants.

She shyly looked up at him, eyed his entire body. She saw how deep in thought he was, and didn't want to disturb him. The only thing she did was move closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder. He stared at her for a moment, then smirked happily as he wrapped his arm around her.

She wanted to stay like that for a long time.

* * *

_It feels so good, that I can give you another chapter. And again, sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter. I just needed to give you something, so you can be sure, that I'm still working on this story! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys! Again, it has been so busy for me. The Christmas stuff, and some things more. Sorry for this long pause, but now you're getting a NEW CHAPTER! These weeks I didn't get any inspiration for writing, but with the last episodes of Castle, and the Christmas things, the wish to write came back. We'll see how this chapter turns out to be. Enjoy, merry x-mas (little late), and Happy New Year (in case I won't be here until New Year). ;)_

* * *

She woke up because of a sharp shrill of the alarm. The weird thing was that she didn't remember turning the alarm on.

Kate was suddenly aware of something underneath of her pillow. She slipped her hand under her head and felt something soft and comfortable between her fingers. Her eyes had been closed, but she quickly opened them to stare at the ceiling. Once she fully awake she realized that it was her pillow.

She remembered Castle being with her when she fell asleep but now he wasn't, and it scared her a little bit. He had left so quietly, Kate hadn't heard him leaving. But if he left, then he left, there was nothing much Kate could do about it. She rose from the bed and wringed her legs and arms as she yawned. A step almost was made, but one thing stopped her- a piece of paper on the table. Kate grabbed the paper without hesitation.

The note said:  
_"I had to go, mother needed me._

_ Sorry if I made you miss me. I'm guessing the alarm I turned on woke you up. I promise there was a good reason. You'll find out what is was once you go to the kitchen."_

She smiled, as she took slow steps toward kitchen. A part of her wanted to know what the reason was, but a small part was not so excited. Still, it was Castle.

She rolled her eyes happily, and bit her lip, as she giggled. On the counter, was a cup of hot coffee. She walked by, put her hands around the cup. The warmth from cup was pleasurable. As she took a sip, she noticed another paper. A slight frown appeared on her face.

_"Since you're reading this, you're already drinking the coffee, right?_

_ Well, yeah, because I set it up that way, and yeah..._

_ Anyways, if you want to get the next thing, you must take two or three steps to the left."_

She chuckled at the command from Castle. She looked to the left, and took two steps. All she saw were counters. Empty. She was really confused, and took another look at the paper. There was more writing at the bottom.

_"Gotcha! And now you're frowning at the paper. Well, actually at me. For. Tricking. You._

_ The thingy is in the.. bathroom.. yes, there it is."_

Kate had no idea what his plan was, why he was writing these notes. She was going to read them anyway.

She was in the bathroom, looking for the paper. As she walked around the bathroom for a while, beginning to feel stupid, she spotted a little white paper was sticking out from one of the tiles in the floor. It was well hidden. She had to crouch to reach for the paper. While she was reaching for it, another paper fell away from her. She didn't pay much attention to the other paper, since she got the paper she reached for.

_"Oooh, seems like you found something.. And you kept looking for it. I like that._

_ Okay, I'll cut the crap. If everything went as I planned, then you should look under.. yourself."_

She laughed, and stood up. His plan worked like a charm, because she found the next slip of paper.

_"Please don't start asking me how do I know this and on and on.._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BECKETT!_

_I know you'd no idea that I knew this. And you probably think that mother even doesn't need me as I said, but that's wrooooong. Who knows, maybe I've hid some more things in your apartment? I know, you have no idea."_

She stood, staring at the paper. She really liked that he did this. A nice start to a day. But it was going to get even better, because it was her birthday.

Seeing as she was going to brush teeth, she put the papers in the pocket, put her hair into a big messy bun, and got her toothbrush out. When she was all done in bathroom, she moved to her bedroom to get some clothes on. Decent ones.

Her bed was a mess, her blanket hanging over the bed's edge. She grabbed the blanket and a flower with a note fell on the floor. She threw the blanket on the bed, and looked around to find where the flower landed. She picked it up.

_"You found this because you don't like mess. I think this flower might be similar to the flowers in living room._

_And again, happy birthday."_

Beckett smelled the flower- it was exactly the same flowers that had been in the living room. She chuckled at his acting. This all was really sweet for her. To show her thats there's someone who tries to make her happy.

* * *

_Sorry for this short chapter. But it's better than nothing, am I right? This is part 1 of Beckett's birthday, part2 soon. I hope I'll find time to do part 2. I hope you guys enjoyed._


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, because that was part 1 of Beckett's birthday, and this is part 2. _

* * *

Beckett smelled the flower- it was exactly the same flowers that had been in the living room. She chuckled at his acting. This all was really sweet for her. To show her that there's someone who tries to make her happy.

It was a working day. And normally she'd have a call, about murder. She thought that they'll call when they want, she went to take a shower. As Castle said in one note: "_Who knows, maybe I've hid some more things in your apartment." _This made her think, what if he'd hid one note in shower. But she hoped he hadn't, because it'd have been way too weird. And there was no note.

After a while, nobody still hadn't called her, so she tried herself calling Espo or Ryan. They were either not answering or phones turned off. She begun to worry, and decided to go to the Precinct. As she arrived to the front door of her apartment, she saw a note on the door, which said:

_"Hmm, trying to get out of your apartment? For work? I don't think you'll be going anywhere._

_I contacted with Ryan and Espo, we together figured that you should stay put today. By put I mean relax."_

_"So enjoy your free day._

_Maybe you'll.."_

As she thought the note was finished, she found another line at the bottom:

_"Be taken out tonight. I'm not telling what time, but be aware. I think you'll figure out by who."_

At first, when she read about the 'free day' she didn't understand it right away. It was just birthday. Why give someone a free day for this? She wasn't happy about it, but what she was going to do? If she wasn't allowed to go to work, then who told her not to go shopping? Nobody. As she thought, she also went shopping.

She got herself a black, tight dress. For her, the dress was perfect for going out with friends. When she got home again, she started thinking about the people who might take her out tonight. First who popped up in her mind was of course.. the creator of the notes- Castle. With him Esposito, Ryan and Lanie. They were the first options for her. There wasn't really anybody more she would go out with. Moments later she got a text message. She assumed it was from Castle or from someone at work. But she was oh, how wrong. When she saw from who it was, her breathing stopped for a second.

The text message was from her dad.

_"Hey Katie. I know we haven't talked for a long time, but I hope you got the package I sent to you. I know you don't want to talk to me, and we haven't, since your mother died. I know my drinking has affected you in a bad way. It made you not wanting to talk to me. Katie, I love you, and I wish you Happy Birthday.  
Take care. Just in case you wonder, I've been sober for a month now."_

She was stunned by the message. She loved her father, but his drinking made them remove from each other. In deep down Kate knew that her dad will stop drinking and start living again, but she didn't know when. That's what her mother would've wanted.

_"Thank you, dad. I really hope you're okay, and I love you too. Just your drinking, I didn't like it very much, as you can see. Lets meet on Wednesday, at 6 PM. Come in front of the Precinct."_

She was really happy about her father. That he forced himself from quitting drinking, and he got what he wanted. She was proud of her father.

* * *

"Richard, could you come here for a second?" Martha shouted from the living room to upstairs. Soon she heard loud footsteps coming down.

Castle sighed, as he arrived next to his mother, "What?" He said tiredly.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" She wondered.

He looked at his mother oddly, and nodded slightly, "Yeah," he said.

Martha smiled suspiciously, "Really? Is it with.. Kate?"

"You know, yes. Plus three more people, it's her birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me? Could you invite her here? We have to get her something," she started questioning.

He grinned, "Don't worry. I've taken care of everything." He prided.

Martha looked at him with one eyebrow risen.

The grin from his face disappeared, "Okay, maybe not everything." He confessed.

"What are you getting her?" She wondered.

Castle thought he'd thought about it, but he hadn't.

He drawled, "Ummmmmmmmm. I'm taking her out already. Isn't this enough?"

Martha sighed, "Oh, Richa-"

"Just kidding." He laughed.

"Really?" She asked.

He looked down at his hands, "No." He looked up hopefully, "But I don't know what to get her."

Martha was trying to say something, but Castle cut in, with a big smile on his face, "I know. See you later,"

She mumbled, "Yeah."

He ran up to his room, started to think about the memories they'd had. As soon he started thinking, he got his present idea. He knew she was going to love it.

* * *

Time was almost 6 PM, she was getting ready, because she was warned about taking out. She got herself into her new black dress, she had also straightened her hair and black high-heel shoes. As she was sipping water, a few knocks sounded on a door. She quickly put down the glass, walked to the door, and opened it for them. Actually, just for someone.

That someone was standing at the door, holding a big giftbag, running his eyes from her toes to her head. She looked drop-dead gorgeous.

Castle had to keep his mouth closed, otherwise his mouth would touch the floor.

"Hey." Kate welcomed him cheerfully.

When Castle gathered up his mind, he dared to say hey back.

"Come on in," She held the door wide for him.

"Okay," Castle answered quickly. She slipped the door closed behind her.

She started walking past him, towards to the living room, "Thanks for the notes," she thanked and smiled widely.

Castle grinned, "Well, not a problem." He looked down at his hands, which were carrying a giftbag. "This is for you," he said, and handed it to Beckett.

Beckett looked at him for a moment, then to bag, and opened it. There was a pillow, with a note.

She took the pillow out, and read the note.

_"A pillow because you've fell asleep a few times while I'm here. Yesterday, once we talked on phone. Okay, that's two, but I got you a pillow, because you sleep much.."_

She laughed, and looked at Castle, "Thanks, this is great."

He pointed at the bag, "There's more." He said.

"You shouldn't have." She said, and looked for more.

There was a movie, with a note. _  
_

_"The Lion King..you said you liked that movie."_

She was actually glad that he'd remembered these kind of stuff.

"Thanks, Castle. This is actually.. sweet." She said, and pulled him in a short hug.

He gave her a smile, and sat down on a couch. She went to her room, and put the bag away.

A few soft knocks sounded on a door. Castle jumped up from couch, and ran to open the door. There stood Esposito, Ryan and Lanie.

The three of them all were frowning, because Castle opened the door.

"Close it," Espo said as his teeth were pushed together.

This scared Castle, and it made him close the door. He started to walk to couch again, but Beckett came back from her room. He continued walking slowly, and pointed at the door, "Someone knocked," he said quickly.

When Beckett was past Castle, she smiled softly, and opened the door.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted from one mouth.

Beckett laughed, "Thanks, guys." She said, and showed their way inside.

She knew it was going to be a good night.

* * *

_Sorry, gotta put it in 3 parts. I don't want to make part 2 too long. Hope you enjoyed, and wait for the part 3, that means chapter 21. (: and sorry it took so long._


	21. Chapter 21

_Aheya! I got a little rush for writing, because of the next episode of Castle, called "Target", & I can't wait for it. I'll try to do my best with this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Kevin handed her a giftbag. She took it, and looked inside. Her hand pulled out a card, and a little box. She took a look at the three of them- grinning. Her mouth fell open when she had opened the little box. A pair of gold earrings. She ran softly her finger over the earrings, and then closed the box. They hugged, and set their steps in to living room.

Few laughs slipped out, as Javi pulled out a champagne behind his back, and smiled playfully.

Beckett went to kitchen, and brought glasses, set them on the table in the living room, as Javi started to fill them up. They all grabbed one glass, stood, and looked at Kate. She was all dressed up, but there was a reason. Still, they were going out tonight.

All of them raised their glass.

"To Kate, and let's make her birthday wonderful." Lanie said with a smile on her face.

"To Kate," they all said, and took a sip of the champagne.

The night was still too young, to start going out, so they decided to go eat. To a restaurant.

* * *

"We should start moving to the club," Lanie said, as she reached for her jacket, to put that on.

"Yes, of course," Kate told her, and did the same as they all.

"Let's get going," She said, when they all had their coats on.

As they walked on the dark street, few street lamps glowing, Castle and Beckett were walking behind three laughing person- Lanie, Javi, Kevin.

Kate slowed down her movement, wanting Castle to do the same. He did.

"You know.. This gift was really great. I just have to say thank you, again." She blushed as she smiled a little.

Castle looked at her, moved closer to her, put his hand around her back, so his hand rested on her shoulder.

"No problem." He smiled, and let go of her.

"Move up you two." Lanie said as she had turned around quickly, eyed Castle and Beckett suspiciously.

They hastened their steps in silence.

It didn't take long til' they were in front of the club.

After a while, they were inside the club. Loud music, people she cared about, dancing were the things she wanted for this night.

As they finished their drinks behind the bar, they laughed and went dancing.

Beckett got many looks from Lanie, the ones that told her to make a move on Castle. But she didn't want to. She knew that Lanie would make her to do it, and tell Beckett how fun Castle is, and that's what she needed, but it wasn't like this for her.

Castle was just one of her good friends just in few months they had known each other. And he was fun.

After couple of hours, they decided to leave. They were outside the club, when Beckett realized that Castle was still in the club. She hadn't let him know that they were leaving.

"I'll go get Castle, you wait here," Kate told them, and they nodded.

"But get him quickly," Javi said loudly, as Kate was almost in the club again.

She walked through the people, looking for him. As she started to move again, a hand grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"You seem to be lost," Castle said laughingly.

"I was," Beckett answered as she was facing Castle, "I wanted to let you know that we'll be leaving."

Castle frowned, "Whaaaat? Why?" He asked, grabbing Beckett's hand, and walking away from people.

"It's late, and we're a little tired."

He nodded slowly.

She eyed him, his nodding, "You can stay here if you want." She offered.

He thought for a while, "You know, I might just stay for a little longer."

Beckett smiled, "See you," she started to move away.

"See you," He almost had to scream so she could hear him.

Before she walked through the front door, she looked at him. He was already dancing with some young ladies. She didn't even know why she cared about it. He was just a friend.

She exited the club, walked next to Lanie. Her eyes were questioning.

"He's staying." Kate said, "We can go." She offered, and they started moving.

"Okay," Javi responded.

Few moments later as they walked, they heard some running footsteps. When Beckett turned around to see who's that, she was surprised.

It was Castle, who was running._ Why would he come back?_

__"I thought you were staying," she questioned Castle, who was catching his breath.

After he was okay again, he got back the ability to speak.

"Me too, but I chose not to stay." He said, and they started to walk again.

* * *

_I thought writing at night would be better, but appears not. This isn't as good as other chapters, but I still hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
